Cappuccino
by anaracchi
Summary: Satu, bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Dua, orang itu mencari gara-gara denganmu. Tiga, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya. Empat, kau terobsesi padanya. Lima, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Ch: 6.
1. Prologue

Aku bikin fic baru nih. Semoga suka ya.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Nggak Jelas, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi!

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance.

_Satu, bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Dua, orang itu mencari gara-gara denganmu. Tiga, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya. Empat, kau terobsesi padanya. Lima, kau jatuh cinta padanya._

**Prologue**

* * *

Langit sore memang yang paling indah setelah langit malam, karena pada waktu-waktu saat itu semua orang mulai berhenti melakukan aktivitas berat dan waktunya beristirahat di rumah. Beda lagi dengan langit di pagi hari, tidak sedikit orang yang tidak sukalangit pagi karena mereka tidak suka bangun pagi. Seperti _author_.

Maksudnya, seperti Hanazono Karin. Menurut siswi Sakuragaoka High School itu, langit di sore hari termasuk pemandangan yang indah baginya. Terlebih karena langit dilukis dengan warna jingga, yang mengingatkannya kepada jeruk―dan jeruk menyegarkan, makanya Karin suka.

Sayang, pemandangan saat ini tidak begitu berpengaruh pada Karin, karena atensinya hanya tertuju pada secarik kertas penuh makna di genggamannya.

Nilai ulangan Matematika Karin, nol besar. _Lagi_.

Merutuki kebodohannya di bidang akademis, Karin mengembuskan napas kesalnya. Terima kasih pada Bibinya dan sepupunya yang sudah memaksa Karin untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, sekolah terelit di Tokyo.

―yang merugikan Karin.

Padahal Karin hanya ingin bersekolah di SMA biasa saja, mengingat kualitas otaknya yang hanya pas-pasan.

Sekolah sudah sepi―lima belas menit yang lalu bel pulang berdentang, dan Karin baru selesai menuruni tangga. Gadis _brunette _ini benar-benar tidak bersemangat bertemu orang di rumahnya.

Pasti ia akan dimarahi Bibinya lagi, dan ditertawai sepupunya lagi.

Karin tidak suka akan ide itu.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara lari seseorang ... tidak, tapi _banyak _orang, terdengar sepanjang koridor ini. Karin mengernyit. Ia pun menoleh ke arah di mana datangnya suara gaduh tersebut.

"KYA! KAZUNE-KUN, KEMARILAH!"

"KAZUNE-SAMA, JADILAH PACARKU!"

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

Karin melotot begitu sadar dengan pemuda pirang yang _membawa_ rombongan siswi sekolah ini yang heboh meneriaki namanya, berlari ke arah Karin.

_BRUK!_

Secepat Karin mengedip, secepat itu juga ia merasakan sakit di bagian depan plus punggungnya sekaligus. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Sadar akan posisinya dan pemuda itu yang berada di atasnya, Karin langsung mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Dan mereka pun terduduk.

"Astaga ..." gumam pemuda itu. Karin mengernyit lagi. "Nabrak _fans _deh, ini bukan hal yang baik."

Hah?

Kazune―nama pemuda itu―mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin beranjak dan kabur lagi setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Karin. "_Fans_? Aku? Ha."

Kazune menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang ... Karin tidak bisa mengartikannya. "Jadi, bukan _fans_?" Tanyanya ragu. Kazune rasa dia sekarang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Tapi sudahlah.

"Bukan, lah!"

"Bener?" Kazune membeo.

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, suara heboh dari sekitar mereka menyadarkan Kazune dan refleks, Kazune memeluk Karin. Bukannya makin tenang, Kazune malah bikin mereka tambah heboh.

"KAZUNE MELUK DIA!"

"ITU KAN HANAZONO KARIN!"

"IH, KAZUNE-KUNKOK MAU SAMA DIA?!"

"IYA, DARIPADA HANAZONO LEBIH BAIK AKU!"

Karin, yang berada di dalam dekapan Kazune hanya diam. Beku. Dan ... _speechless_.

"MEREKA PACARAN? SEJAK KAPAN?"

Kazune meringis, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Karin lalu menatap _fans_-nya yang balas menatap Kazune dengan hati teriris. "Iya. Dia pacarku. Mau sejak kapan juga bukan urusan kalian kan. Kenapa?" Tanyanya judes―yang malah bikin para penggemarnya nangis histeris. Bahkan ada yang pingsan. Duh, terlalu berlebihan ...

_Dia pacarku. Dia pacarku. Dia pacarku._

Dua kata itu terus menggema di telinga Karin tanpa dimintanya. Mengganggu dan tidak indah. Tapi dia masih diam. Otaknya masih _stuck_.

"Jadi, kalian pergilah! Aku mau kencan dengannya," lanjut Kazune sinis. Kazune baru sadar, ternyata dia pandai berakting alias berbohong, dan saat mempraktekannya juga lancar.

Pasti cocok kalau ikut ekskul teater.

Setelah sekian menit, kerumunan siswi itu makin berpergian dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping, kebanyakan dari mereka menangis, ada juga mengumpat Karin. Kazune turut berduka.

"Nah, mereka pergi," gumam Kazune setelah dirasanya hanya ia dan Karin saja di koridor ini. Melihat Karin yang masih nge-_froze_, Kazune menghela napas, "pacaran, yuk?"

Karin melongo, lagi.

Kazune nembak. Kazune nembak Karin! Orang setampan Kazune nembak Karin!

Lalu begitu otaknya tersambung, gadis itu langsung meninju perut Kazune, yang membuat si _tampan _meringis. "Apa, sih?"

Karin menatap Kazune sinis, ia dan Kazune kan belum kenal sehari, dan bahkan sejam, tapi Kazune udah main nembak.

Kan _gak_ lucu.

"Pacar bohongan," lanjut Kazune seolah bisa membaca pikiran Karin.

"Baguslah, aku kira ..." gumam gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung melotot, "gak bisa gitu, dong! Apalagi bohongan ..."

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alis, "maunya gimana? Pacar asli, hmm?"

"Bukan gitu!" Karin memutar bola matanya malas, "aku gak mau disantet _fans-_mu, tahu!"

"Mereka kan bukan paranormal, apalagi dukun. Memangnya di Jepang ada dukun? Sepertinya tidak." Kazune tersenyum, mengejek kebodohan Karin―menurutnya, itu kata-kata yang bodoh.

"Maksudnya di-_bully_!"

"Asal di dekatku, sih, gak akan apa-apa,"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" sebuah seruan menginterupsi percakapan mereka, dua murid Sakuragaoka High School itu menoleh ke arah penjaga sekolah yang menatap mereka dengan penuh curiga. "Pulang sana! Gerbang mau ditutup!"

* * *

Setelah diusir penjaga sekolah tadi, Kazune mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Awalnya Karin mau langsung pulang saja, tapi Karin tahu kalau dia tidak bisa lari begitu saja.

Oke. Sebenarnya bisa. Tapi itu berarti ia harus lari ke tempat yang sangat jauh, pindah kota minimal.

Dan di sinilah mereka ... kafe Sakura. Kafe terdekat dari sekolah dan tak sedikit juga murid sekolah mereka yang mampir ke sini. Kafe ini benar-benar tenang dengan gaya _vintage _yang memang sudah menjadi tren anak seusianya.

Karin juga jadi banyak tahu tentang Kazune, dan Kazune juga begitu. Ternyata Kazune anak kelas 12, yang artinya satu tingkat di atas Karin. Otomatis Kazune seangkatan dengan sepupunya Karin, Yuuki. DAN TERNYATA Kazune satu kelas sama Yuuki. Kazune ini termasuk siswa jenius, selalu berada di peringkat teratas baik paralel mau pun di kelas, Karin baru sadar lagi.

Ya, mungkin Kazune bisa menjadi pemuda sempurna idaman Karin, kalau saja ia bukan orang judes dan sok dingin.

"Hei, ini kesempatan bagus supaya kaubisa berpacaran denganku,"

―dan Kazune masih _memaksa_.

Karin menyeruput _hot mochaccino_-nya sebelum menjawab tegas. "Gak."

"Yang benar saja, tadi kita baru ketahuan _fans_-ku kalau kita berpacaran. Lalu besoknya langsung putus?" Kazune mendengus geli, "menurunkan reputasi, tahu."

"Gak," Karin masih tidak merubah pikirannya, "lagian kan bagus kalau turun reputasi, gak akan dikejar-kejar kayak tadi lagi."

Menurut Kazune, membujuk seseorang adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Apalagi orang itu adalah Karin, siswi terbodoh di SMA mereka. Bodoh dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

―menolak ajakan kencan Kazune juga termasuk hal yang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari pacar asli saja, Kazune?"

"Kupikir kau menyadarinya," gumam Kazune. "Hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah kita itu termasuk _fans_-ku, kalau bukan berarti _fans _Kuga atau Nishikiori," jelasnya.

"Gini ya," Karin bersorak dalam hati, bersyukur karena otaknya bekerja di waktu yang tepat. "Kalau iya jadi, artinya hubungan kita itu parasitisme, kamu diuntungkan dan aku dirugikan, gak adil kan,"

"Ralat," balas Kazune. "Yang benar komensalisme. Kamu gak diuntungkan atau dirugikan,"

"Gak lah!" seru Karin. Untung kafe sedang sepi, jadi tidak terlalu menganggu kalau Karin berisik seperti ini. "Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya aku maunya diuntungkan juga!"

"Ya sudah, kalau aku jadi guru privat kamu biar nilai kamu naik, asal kamu mau jadi pacar bohonganku, gimana?" tawar Kazune. "Lagian cuma sampai aku lulus saja kok."

Karin berpikir sejenak, tak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba belajar dari orang yang paling pintar sesekolah? "Boleh juga."

"Oke."

Semoga Kazune tidak akan menyesal ...

* * *

Karin duduk di pinggir kasur berukuran sedang di dalam kamar bercat merah muda. Kedua lengannya mendekap sebuah bantal berwarna krem.

Pikirannya melayang saat tadi, dimulai dari Kazune yang bertabrakan dengannya, lalu memeluknya, dan saat di kafe, Karin baru sadar kalau iris Kazune tak kalah indah dengan permata safir. Di samping itu, Kazune cukup ... tampan. Tak salah dia termasuk ke dalam jajaran _the_ _most wanted guy _di sekolahnya.

Tapi tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Karin memikirkan pemuda itu?

Pasti efek dari otaknya yang sangat lelah membuat Karin jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Karena tak mau banyak berpikir tentang hari ini, Karin memilih untuk tidur saja.

Dan, oh! Pipinya agak bersemu ternyata.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Zona Bacot Author:**

Halo! Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi pas aku lagi dengerin lagu Mocca - I Remember.

Oh iya, aku juga lagi bikin fanfiksi baru lagi loh! :D *ELO*

Tapi publish-nya kalau yang ini udah selesai-_-

Aku juga udah terlanjur nge-_ship _KazuRin. Jadi nggak ada kemungkinan bakalan ada _crack-pair_. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak akan ngelanjutin ff aku yang MTG loh!

Terus, kenapa judulnya Cappuccino itu bakalan aku jelasin di akhir cerita! Terus kalau ada yang bisa nebak alasannya, boleh kok! Jangan sungkan deh, haha :D

Pokoknya _minna_, kalau ada kritik, saran, masukan(sama aja), atau apalah itu _review _aja! Flames juga aku terima kok. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mereview loh.

_So, **mind to review minna?**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Yuhuu! Chappy 1 update!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Nggak Jelas, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi!

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance.

_Satu, bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Dua, orang itu mencari gara-gara denganmu. Tiga, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya. Empat, kau terobsesi padanya. Lima, kau jatuh cinta padanya._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Karin! Ada yang jemput tuh!" Yuuki yang sudah berseragam lengkap itu memanggil Karin yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Tsk. Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang jemput?" gumam Karin segera menuruni tangga sambil mengikat rambutnya ala _ponytail, _padahal rambutnya belum benar-benar tersisir rapi. _Serepot itu kah menjadi perempuan, _Yuuki yang melihatnya juga cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Karin berlari sambil menyambar sehelai roti tanpa selai dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu setelah acara mengikat rambutnya selesai. Yuuki yang melihatnya kerepotan pun membukakan pintu dan membuat Karin yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu langsung nge-_froze_, lagi.

Di sana, pemuda berambut pirang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Yuuki itu sedang duduk di atas motornya. Iris safirnya menatap lurus iris _emerald _Karin dan seringaian tersungging di wajahnya. Ternyata penilaian pertama Karin tentang Kazune yang dingin itu salah besar, Kazune sangat amat menyebalkan.

"K-Kamu ngapain di sini? Kita kan cuma ber—"

"Berpacaran? Iya, tentu saja, _sayang_." potong Kazune cepat dengan menekankan kata _sayang_. Karin melirik Yuuki yang nyengir dari ekor matanya.

"_Sou_, silakan nikmati kencan pagi kalian," Yuuki mendorong pelan punggung Karin dan membuatnya menghampiri Kazune. Sementara Yuuki sendiri berjalan menaiki motornya setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Nah, Kujo. Aku titip Karin, ya. Jangan sampai melukainya." Yuuki pun melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Oke, Karin yang berada di samping Kazune hanya bisa mendengus. Biasanya ia selalu berangkat bersama Yuuki.

"Apa?" Kazune berkata dingin. Karin menatap ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang yang satu sekolah dengannya lewat.

"Kita kan hanya berpura-pura pacaran, Kazune!" ujar Karin kesal. "Dan apa itu tadi. Kenapa Yuuki juga kayak gitu, hah?!"

"Mau gimana lagi? Sakurai kan teman sekelasku yang paling comel di kelas jadi aku tak bisa memberitahukan hal ini padanya," jawab Kazune yang membuat Karin _sweatdrop_. "Cepetan. Lama-lama kita terlambat nih."

Karin—dengan setengah hati—menaiki motor itu.

"Pegangan," Kazune berucap lagi dan membuat Karin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gak," jawabnya tak kalah dingin. "Kita hanya berpura-pura." Karin melanjutkan.

"Ya sudah," Kazune langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Karin yang terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Kazune itu spontan memeluknya.

"Tsk," gumam Kazune disertai seringaian tipis di wajah tampannya. Sadar akan perlakuannya Karin langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuang muka karena Kazune meliriknya melalui kaca spion.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Karin sudah terlanjur menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan meniup helaian rambutnya sementara Kazune fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Ada beberapa siswa yang kebetulan satu sekolah dan yang lebih kebetulan lagi penggemar Kazune, melihat mereka dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan, seperti kemarin.

Karin hanya bisa berdoa semoga guru yang mengajar jam pertama gadis itu tidak galak atau disiplin.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kazune dan Karin sampai di sekolah. Kazune pun memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir sekolah mereka. Karin yang sudah lebih dulu turun itu hanya menatap murid-murid sekolahnya yang memperhatikan dia dan Kazune dengan sambil berbisik-bisik. Sebenarnya Karin cukup malu, tapi senang juga sih, entah mengapa.

"Gak usah diperhatikan," suara Kazune terdengar. "Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat ke kelas sebelum bel masuk."

Kazune pun melenggang pergi diikuti Karin di belakangnya, "hei …" sahut Karin dan dijawab gumaman tak jelas dari Kazune.

"Kalau aku kenapa-napa gara-gara penggemarmu itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" lanjutnya.

"Ya," jawab Kazune singkat.

Mereka melewati kelas Karin, dan Karin memasukinya tanpa pamit pada Kazune. Ada beberapa orang di kelas Karin—contohnya Miyon—yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Ohayou, _Miyon." sapa Karin sambil tersenyum dan menyimpan tas jinjingnya pada meja yang biasa ditempatinya. Miyon yang duduk di bangku belakang Karin membalas senyumannya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Karin," balasnya. "Oh, ya. Banyak gosip di BBM kalau kau berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah itu, Kujo Kazune. Benar?" tanyanya langsung ke topik.

Karin sudah siap dengan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"I-Iya, begitulah, haha." Karin tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya dan mencoba untuk terus menatap Miyon.

Berbeda dengan Kazune, Karin bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. Ironis.

"Kapan?"

"Belum lama, tapi awalnya _backstreet _dulu sampai kemarin ketahuan _fans_-nya Kazune," entahlah, Karin merasa dirinya sedang diinterogasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Miris. Miyon mengangguk mengerti dan senyumannya bertambah lebar. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Karin, nyengir.

"Semoga langgeng, ya!" ujarnya semangat. Karin bersyukur saat itu, karena Miyon tidak termasuk dalam _fans club _Kazune, ngomong-ngomong mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Kazuners'.

"A-Ah, ya. T-Terimakasih," balas Karin sambil tersenyum grogi.

"Oh, ayolah. Tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku ngerti kok kalau orang baru pacaran pasti masih malu-malu kucing, gitu deh." Miyon menurunkan tangannya. Karin baru sadar, kalau Miyon seorang yang cukup polos.

* * *

"Oi, Kujo!" Kuga Jin, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan memiliki mata _onyx _berwarna kuning seperti kucing yang baru saja datang dan duduk di atas meja sambil menghadap Kazune yang duduk di belakangnya.

Kazune yang mendengar marganya dipanggil pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda pengganti kata 'apa'.

"Nanti malam, aku, Kazusa, Himeka, dan Nishikiori akan menonton film. Kau mau ikut kan?" ajaknya.

"Tidak." jawab Kazune singkat. Ia memang selalu malas berpergian sewaktu-waktu.

"Tapi Himeka dan Kazusa yang memaksa. Kalau aku sendiri sih, terserahmu," Jin berkata cuek. Kazune berpikir, kalau masalah ini menyangkut permintaan kedua adiknya—Kazusa dan Himeka—ia harus berpikir dua kali.

"Hah. Yah, terserahlah," Kazune pun membuka buku Sejarahnya yang tebalnya minta ampun itu.

"Sekalian ajak pacarmu juga," gumam Jin dan membuat Kazune menatapnya kaget—tapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Ia mengangguk sekilas sambil mengembalikan pandangannya pada rentetan kata yang tercetak pada buku itu.

Lonceng masuk berdentang dan membuat anak-anak memasuki kelas XII-A yang 'katanya' memiliki murid-murid yang jenius. Padahal kenyataannya hanya Kazune saja yang mendapatkan peringkat satu paralel.

Lihat saja Jin, dia hampir tidak pernah peduli dengan pelajarannya dan sering bolos berkedok manggung. Kazune masih tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya mau-mau saja menerima orang seperti Jin.

* * *

Lonceng istirahat berdentang. Kazune sudah keluar kelas duluan karena ia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan dadakan, pun sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI-B. Menunggu _kekasih_nya, tentu saja.

Ia membungkuk sopan ketika melihat seorang guru yang keluar dari kelas Karin. Setelahnya banyak sekali murid yang berlari keluar dari kelas itu—yang untungnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune. Kalau tidak, bisa mati ia karena dikejar oleh penggemarnya itu.

Karin yang masih di kelasnya akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Kazune, tentu saja ekspresi Kazune yang (lagi-lagi) menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Dengan setengah hati, gadis itu pun menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ayo makan bareng," ajak Kazune dan langsung menarik lengan Karin tanpa meminta izin dari sang empunya. Sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa menjerit dalam hatinya, _demi Athena! Kenapa aku mau-mau saja mengikuti sandiwaranya? Dan kenapa ia berperilaku seolah aku benar-benar pacarnya?!_

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di kantin yang untungnya memiliki kapasitas yang sebanding dengan murid di sini sehingga tidak terlalu menyesakkan. Kazune menarik Karin hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah meja yang diisi dengan empat orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu.

"Yo, Kazune-_kun_!" seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat karamel itu menyapa Kazune yang baru duduk di kursinya, dan Karin yang duduk di sebelah Kazune.

"Kazune-_chan_, kekasihmu cantik sekali…!" seorang gadis berambut _indigo _sepunggung berkata manis saat melihat Karin. Gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Kazune itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"_A-Arigatou_," balas Karin disertai rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku Kujo Himeka dari kelas sebelas C. Aku adiknya Kazune-_chan_. _Yoroshiku ne_," gadis berambut _indigo _itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kujo Kazusa dari kelas sebelas A. Aku juga adiknya Kazune. _Yoroshiku,_" siswi berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata biru safir, mirip seperti Kazune. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kuga Jin, sekelas dengan pacarmu. Dan ini temanku Nishikiori Michiru kelas dua belas B," jelas Jin menyeringai jahil ke arah Kazune dan dibalas dengan ekspresi datar dari Kazune. Karin meringis dalam hati mendengar kata pacar.

"Aku Hanazono Karin kelas sebelas B," Karin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ternyata teman-temannya Kazune orang baik semua—tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiran Karin sebelumnya.

Biasanya karena saking lamanya bersama, sifat seorang teman dan teman lainnya tidak akan jauh berbeda. Untung saja yang dingin dan judes dan menyebalkan cuma Kazune seorang.

"Wah, ternyata kalian berbeda kelas semua, ya," Michiru nyengir lebar dan Kazusa _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau sekelas juga ngapain kita kenalan dulu, hah?!" tanya Kazusa dan menambah lebar cengiran Michiru.

"Nah, semoga kau betah bersama kami, ya. Pacarnya Kujo," Jin menyeringai ke arah Karin.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut salah satu dari kami dengan sebutan 'pacar', Kuga?!" hardik Kazune disertai tatapan membunuhnya dan membuat Jin ciut sehingga dia hanya bisa memakan makanannya dalam diam.

Karin tersenyum geli melihat perilaku kedua temannya itu.

"Santai aja kali, Kazune," gumam Karin. "Iya, Jin, aku lebih nyaman dipanggil nama saja,"

"Nah, Hanazono-_san_," Karin menoleh ke arah Michiru yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku pikir Kazune-_kun _belum memberitahukan hal ini. Benar kan, Kazune-_kun_?"

"Hn," gumam Kazune dingin seperti biasanya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, mau menonton bersama kami?" ajaknya. Karin terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Haruskah ia pergi dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu? Karin pun melirik ke arah Kazune. Kazune adalah orang yang terpelajar dan ia juga temannya Yuuki, jadi ia mungkin bisa bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya.

Hey, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Karin?

"Yah, tentu," jawab Karin disertai anggukan. Ia melihat senyum Kazusa yang semakin melebar dan Himeka yang bersorak senang.

Mereka pun menyudahi acara mengobrol dan berkenalannya, digantikan oleh menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing sebelum lonceng masuk kembali berdentang.

* * *

**04.00 PM**

"Karin-_chan_!" Himeka berdiri di depan pintu kelas Karin sambil melambai ke arahnya dan dibalas senyuman Karin.

"Miyon, aku harus pulang duluan, gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Karin kepada Miyon dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku masih harus kumpul ekskul," jawabnya.

"_Souka_. _Jaa ne_, Miyon!" pamit Karin sambil berlari kecil ke arah Himeka dan Kazusa yang baru datang.

"Yup! Selamat bersenang-senang, Karin!" seru Miyon sambil melambai ke arah Karin. Himeka tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya, dan dibalas oleh Miyon sendiri. Mereka saling kenal. Tentu saja karena pada saat kelas sepuluh Himeka dan Miyon itu satu kelas.

"Nanti kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Karin saat ia, Himeka, dan Kazusa sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkiran.

"Film horor!" jawab Himeka semangat. Kazusa meneguk ludahnya karena ia pribadi cukup takut dengan film horor. Sementara Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Uwah! Serangga!" seru Himeka sambil menghampiri kupu-kupu yang kebetulan melintas di depan mereka. Iya, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di koridor dekat taman sekolah.

"Oh, ayolah, Himeka. Kita bisa membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Kazusa mengingatkan sambil menarik pelan lengan Himeka. Himeka mengangguk singkat walau dalam hatinya ia ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Himeka suka serangga?" tanya Karin dan langsung dijawab anggukan semangat dari Himeka.

"Tapi Kazune membencinya," lanjut Kazusa. "Hah, kakak-adik memang berbeda sifatnya." gumamnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

_Kalian bertiga memiliki sifat masing-masing yang sangat jelas perbedaannya, _batin Karin ikutan _sweatdrop_.

Tak lama, mereka semua sampai di parkiran motor dan melihat ketiga siswa yang sangat dikenali mereka sudah naik ke motor masing-masing. Kazusa dengan Jin, Himeka dengan Michi, dan yang terakhir tentulah Karin dengan Kazune.

"Nah, ayo balapan! Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke Bioskop dia yang menang!" seru Jin sambil memakai helmnya dan langsung mendapat pukulan ringan yang mendarat di punggungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Kazusa.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku tak suka balapan liar," balas Kazune ketus sambil memakai helmnya juga. Sementara Michi dan Himeka sudah pergi duluan tanpa pamit. Disusul Jin dan Kazusa, dan yang terakhir Kazune dan Karin.

_Cie Kazune anak baik_, batin Karin geli.

Jin mencibir dan cemberut seperti anak kecil. Karin sadar ekspresi geli Kazusa walau gadis itu menyembunyikannya. "Ini kan bukan balapan liar. Masa ada balapan liar yang pesertanya hanya tiga orang."

"Apa mereka tau sandiwara kita?" tanya Karin pelan namun masih bisa didengar Kazune.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah ada yang tahu. Tapi aku juga gak ada maksud membohongi mereka, sih," kata Kazune sambil menatap punggung Kazusa yang berada di depannya. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Makanya, jalani saja sandiwara ini. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus," ujar Kazune dan dijawab anggukan setuju dari Karin.

Mereka masih semester satu, dan menunggu Kazune lulus adalah hal yang tidak sebentar.

Setelah memotong beberapa jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Bioskop dan Himeka yang turun duluan saking bersemangatnya. Disusul Kazusa, Karin, dan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ah, seriuslah kita akan menonton film horor? Aku lebih suka komedi," gumam Kazusa yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Sebuah tepukan yang tidak terlalu keras mendarat di bahunya.

Menonton film horor di Bioskop memang bukan ide yang bagus.

"Tenang saja. Kalau bukan horor paling akan kupilihkan film kriminal untukmu," Jin menyemangati kekasihnya itu. Bukannya semangat Kazusa malah menjadi tambah pundung dan lagi-lagi membuat Karin tersenyum geli.

"_Minna_! Kita dapat film horor! Yeay!" Himeka tersenyum dan meloncat semangat ke arah mereka sambil membagikan tiket. Sementara Michi dan Kazune sudah kembali setelah membeli _popcorn _dan minuman soda.

Setelah menunggu sebentar (baca: satu jam), akhirnya mereka pun memasuki Theater itu dan menontonnya.

Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kan?

* * *

**Skip Time**

Kazusa-lah yang keluar duluan dari Theater itu. Wajahnya pias seakan menahan muntah. Selanjutnya Karin yang sekarang sudah lemas. Disusul oleh Himeka, Michi, Jin, dan Kazune yang berjalan biasa saja.

Oh, Himeka masih semangat.

"Lain kali, ayo kita nonton film itu lagi!" seru Michi sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. Disusul anggukan semangat dari Himeka.

"TIDAK!" seru Karin dan Kazusa bersamaan. Jin melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam tujuh, nih. Mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Jin.

"Err, aku harus pulang duluan," Karin menjawab cepat dan membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Karin-_chan_? Tidak makan dulu?" tanya Himeka sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa makan di rumah. Lagipula aku tidak biasa pulang malam seperti ini."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau gitu, biar aku antar saja," Kazune merogoh sesuatu yang diyakini Karin adalah kunci motor. Dan benar dugaannya, Kazune mengeluarkan kunci motor itu dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"_A-Ano_, aku pulang duluan._Jaa ne_!" ujar Karin sambil berlari mengejar Kazune.

"_Jaa, _Karin!" Kazusa melambaikan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Karin. Sadarkah kau, Karin? Kalau teman-temanmu selain Kazune nyengir lebar ketika Kazune bilang akan mengantarmu pulang.

Karin memperlambat larinya saat ia sudah berada di belakang Kazune. Kazune pun sampai di tempat parkir motor dan menaikinya, lalu diikuti oleh Karin.

Selama perjalanan memang tidak ada yang menarik, sih. Hanya ada deru kendaraan yang terdengar sepanjang jalan. Karin diam sambil menatap jalanan, sementara Kazune fokus pada jalanan.

Memang tidak memakan waktu banyak. Hanya selama tiga puluh menit dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Karin yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Karin pun turun dari motor Kazune.

"_Thanks _ya. Teman-temanmu asyik," kata Karin. Kazune mengangguk singkat dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Sama-sama," balas Kazune. "Aku pulang duluan." setelah itu ia melajukan motornya meninggalkan Karin yang menatap punggung Kazune. Senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah cantiknya.

"Hati-hati."

* * *

"Bagaimana kencan pertamamu?" Yuuki sudah berdiri di belakang pintu dan membuat Karin memekik pelan setelah ia baru satu langkah memasuki rumahnya. Lalu Karin pun memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Karin sambil memasuki rumah yang terkesan sepi itu.

Yuuki menyeringai, "benarkah? Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik, kan?" selidiknya sambil mengekori Karin yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Karin berhenti sambil memutar badan untuk menghadap Yuuki. "Helo, aku lelah," sejurus kemudian gadis itu berlari dan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yuuki yang mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tidak peduli.

Karin langsung melempar tasnya dan mengempaskan tubuhnya yang masih dibalut oleh seragam Sakuragaoka High School itu. Manik zamrudnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih.

Karin yang memang sudah lelah itu pun merasakan matanya yang mulai terasa berat, sebelum terlempar ke alam mimpi, Karin sempat bergumam.

"Awalan yang bagus ..."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Zona Bacot Author:**

Yuhuu! Balik lagi sama author yang hobinya bikin ff absurd! Oh ya, ini cuma sebagai pelampiasan aku aja sebagai pelajar, hoho. Jadi alurnya juga nggak terlalu berat /lupa nulis di ZBA(?) yang sebelumnya/

Nah, mau tahu kenapa judulnya Cappuccino? Emang nggak ada hubungannya sama alur ceritanya, loh. Tapi ada hubungannya sama summary! /yakalaugituadahubungannyalah/

Pokoknya yang lebih jelasnya itu ada di akhir chapter!

**Special thanks to: keke. kaylifasalsabila, Akiko Akaike, alfina, f devil, dc, Risha, Sazumi Misako, Hayashi Hana-chan, silent readers, **juga yang sudah mem-fave dan follow.

Akhir kata,

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 2: Sick

Chapter 2 update! :D

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Chapter 2: **Sick

* * *

Karin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia pun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Memaksa untuk sekadar melihat jam weker pada meja di sebelah kasur Karin.

**04.30 AM**

Masih terlalu pagi. Yah, tapi Karin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi ia paksakan. Mungkin, masih _ngadat_ingin masuk ke alam mimpi—kebiasaan Karin setelah bangun tidur.

Beranjak dari kasur berukuran sedangnya, Karin berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kasurnya itu. Menyibak gorden itu. Nampaklah jendela yang kini terdapat embun di sana. Karin menyentuhnya, dingin. Tadi malam—lebih tepatnya sejak kemarin malam—hujan. Terlihat dari tanaman-tanaman depan rumahnya yang basah.

Untungnya Karin udah pulang sebelum hujan.

Tapi, Kazune bagaimana?

Karin gak ada hak untuk memikirkanya! Sadarlah!

Tapi, kalau Kazune kenapa-napa, itu adalah salah Karin.

Menepis perang batinnya, Karin pun menyentuh jendela tersebut. Dingin dirasakan melalui telapak tangan kanannya, tapi ia tersenyum kecil. Pengalaman kemarin sejak pagi hari hingga malam saat ia dijemput oleh Kazune, bertemu dengan teman-temannya Kazune, menonton dengan Kazune dan teman-temannya, dan diantar pulang oleh Kazune.

Itu semua terasa seperti mimpi saja.

_"… setidaknya sampai aku lulus."_

Tiba-tiba saja Karin menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal saat ia memikirkan sepotong kalimat dari Kazune. Ia menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menepis semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Karin! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kalian hanya bersandiwara. Sandiwara!" ucapnya tegas tapi tidak dengan suara yang keras. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pikiran Karin menjadi kosong, lagi.

**KRING! KRING!**

Karin pun menoleh ke arah jam wekernya. Ia memang menyetel alarmnya jam lima pagi. Karin mematikan jam wekernya itu agar tidak berisik dan akhirnya pun ia dimarahi oleh Yuuki yang notabene memiliki kamar di sebelahnya dengan alasan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Padahal aku bangun sebelum alarm itu berbunyi." gumam Karin sambil mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, lalu ia pun berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya itu.

* * *

Karin membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam untuk mandi, berpakaian, dan berdandan. Padahal penampilannya begitu-begitu saja dan tanpa memakai _make up_ sama sekali. Dan Yuuki sering berpikir, _apakah membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk seorang perempuan berdandan?_

"_Ohayou …_" Karin menuruni tangga. Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat, dan Yuuki menyadari hal itu.

"Apaan tuh? Pagi-pagi enggak ada semangatnya? Tsk. Dasar cewek." ujar Yuuki yang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan memelankan nada suaranya pada kalimat yang terakhir. Entah ia berkata untuk menyemangati Karin atau malah mengejeknya.

Karin hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil mengolesi sehelai roti dengan selai stroberi dan membuat Yuuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung dengan bagaimana cara untuk menyemangati Karin, karena terus terang saja, ini adalah yang kali pertamanya ia melihat Karin yang seperti ini.

Biasanya sarapan pagi mereka diawali dengan adu mulut. Tapi sekarang Karin hanya makan dalam diam, dan membuat Yuuki juga makan dalam diam. _Mungkin sedang ada masalah sama guru lagi_, pikirnya.

Suara klakson motor yang sangat dikenali keduanya terdengar. Karin yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitas makannya pun berdiri.

"Aku pergi duluan. _Bye_," ujar Karin dan langsung melenggang pergi setelah mendengar sahutan 'Ya' dari Yuuki. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan, yah, Kazune sudah berada di sana—tak lupa dengan motornya.

"Kayaknya enggak semangat?" tanya Kazune setelah jarak Karin sudah mulai dekat dengannya.

"Enggak kok." jawab Karin tanpa ekspresi sambil naik ke motor Kazune. Kazune pun melajukan motornya dan memilih untuk diam, tidak menanyakan tentang Karin lebih lanjut lagi. Takut saja kalau malah menambah _mood_-nya menjadi hancur.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Masih banyak siswi (hanya untuk yang penggemar fanatik Kazune) yang menjerit histeris. Mungkin masih belum terbiasa, atau belum menerima kalau Kazune itu sudah memiliki seorang _kekasih_. Iya sih, belum seminggu kok mereka_jadian_.

"Nanti mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Kazune yang sudah turun dari motor setelah memarkirkannya, begitu pun Karin.

Karin nyengir, tentu saja Kazune terkejut (tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datar!) karena tadi pagi Karin tidak banyak bicara. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat.

Entahlah, melihat Karin kembali semangat, Kazune seperti merasakan kalau ia juga ikut semangat.

"Aku duluan, _jaa_!" Karin pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazune yang masih berada di parkiran. Sementara Kazune berjalan ke arah ruang lab Biologi, tidak searah dengan ruang kelas Karin.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Karin sambil memasuki kelasnya dan menyimpan tas pada bangkunya. Miyon yang melihat keanehan dari tingkah laku Karin pun bertanya.

"Tumben semangat kayak gini? Biasanya lemes karena masih ngantuk, eh?" Miyon pun menyeringai. Karin, kebiasaannya pagi hari yang sering bersungut-sungut saat memasuki kelas dengan alasan masih ngantuk, dan yang sekarang yang semangat seperti itu tentulah membuat tanda tanya bagi siapa pun yang menyadarinya.

Karin menatapnya polos. "Aku harus menyambut pagi dengan semangat." jawabnya polos. Seringai Miyon bertambah lebar.

"Sama siapa? Kujo-_senpai_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan membuat Karin merona. Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya ia adalah 'The Queen of Drama' dan ia sudah mulai menjalankan sandiwara ini dengan baik.

"Tak perlu membawa-bawa namanya!" bantah Karin dan entah Miyon sadari atau tidak, ia menghela napasnya dan mengusap keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Lonceng pertanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan Karin segera duduk di kursinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru dalam bidang studi Sejarah pun memasuki kelas. Guru itu termasuk_killer_, sangat malah.

Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau guru-guru di sekolah ini **delapan puluh** persennya adalah guru _killer_—kalau tidak _killer _sih, ya judes?

_Well_, selamat berjuang dalam lautan kebosanan dan kekantukkan kalian, sobat.

* * *

"Cukup sampai di sini. Untuk PR kerjakan latihan bab lima dan bab enam. Diperiksa dipertemuan kedua—lusa nanti."

Guru Sejarah itu keluar kelas, digantikan dengan guru Penjaskes yang _Alhamdulillah _tidak _killer_, asyik malah. Sebelumnya semua murid kelas Karin sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga.

Semuanya pun dengan semangat berhamburan ke tengah lapangan. Terkecuali Karin, sepertinya ia masih lesu setelah bergulat dengan kekantukkannya saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi. Yup, bisa dibilang ini adalah waktunya untuk penyegaran.

Mereka berbaris dengan tiga banjar, setelah itu melakukan pemanasan. Tak ada yang memperhatikan Karin yang berada di barisan paling belakang saat itu, tentu saja karena mereka sudah terlalu asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Karin berkali-kali menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya, bahkan sampai punggungnya. Tak jarang ia mengambil kesempatan untuk memijat pelipisnya di sela pemanasannya.

Pandangannya mengabur, dan kepalanya pun terasa berat. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi selain semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah jeritan teman-temannya.

* * *

Karin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya pusing, seolah ada yang menekan-nekannya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, indra penciumannya pun mencium bau-bau khas obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

Karin merengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk mengedarkan pandangan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah iris mata berwarna biru safir yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar duduk di kursi UKS yang terbuat dari kayu, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca _yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Ano _… Kazune? Miyon? Ngapain sih? Perasaan tadi aku di kelas terus tiba-tiba mimpi. Ah pasti ketiduran!" cerocosnya sambil berusaha bangkit, tapi tangan kekar Kazune menghalanginya, dengan artian menyuruhnya untuk kembali tiduran. Kain basah berbentuk persegi panjang itu jatuh dan Kazune mengambilnya kembali, lalu meletakannya kembali di atas kening Karin.

"Tidur aja. Kau demam," ucap Kazune dengan nada datar tapi pelan. Karin pun hanya menurut dan mengangguk lemah.

"Oh ya, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Biar Karin aku yang jaga," kata Kazune kepada Miyon dan langsung dijawab anggukan iya oleh gadis dengan surai-surai _tosca _itu.

Tadinya Miyon mau nyengir atau menggoda keduanya, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat tentunya.

"Iya. Sekalian juga aku yang meminta izin untuk Karin," balas Miyon dan langsung berlari ke luar ruang UKS. Setelah Miyon pergi, Kazune pun menoleh ke arah Karin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Pasti gara-gara kemarin tidak makan malam dan saat pulang dari bioskop itu kamu gak pakai jaketku saja. Hah, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Sakurai?" tanya Kazune namun lebih terdengar seperti bentakan. Karin yang terkejut dengan Kazune (karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Kazune membentaknya) pun cemberut. Dia paling enggak suka dibentak.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Karin ucapkan. Ia meremas ujung selimut UKS yang menyelimuti dirinya dan menghangatkannya.

Kok nyebelin sih Kazune!

Kazune menghela napas panjang dan bersandar pada kursi itu. Tak ada gunanya juga memarahi Karin yang sakit seperti ini.

"Ck. Ya sudah, kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menemanimu," ujarnya dengan nada yang kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Terus? Bolos pelajaran, gitu?"

Kazune mengendikkan bahu. "Aku emang suka bolos pelajaran. Tapi guru-guru gak ada yang protes ini."

Ketika mendengar napas Karin yang mulai terengah dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, ia pun meraih kain yang berada di kening Karin kini sudah hangat karena suhu tubuh Karin. Lalu menyelupkannya ke dalam sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dingin karena es batu di dalamnya. Setelah memeras kain putih itu, Kazune pun meletakkannya kembali di atas kening Karin.

Karin merasakan rasa dingin yang sangat kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya itu, dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan Kazune.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa Kazune bisa ada di sini? Miyon memanggilmu?" Karin bertanya. Ia menaikkan sedikit selimutnya ketika merasakan kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil. Kazune mengangguk singkat.

Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Secemas apa saat Karin pingsan tadi, dan bagaimana ia menggendongnya ala _bridal style. _Itu memalukan!

"Hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengan teman sekelasmu dan aku ke sini." jawabnya. Dan Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Penjaga UKS mana?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Mana kutau. Bahkan kalau penjaga UKS itu datang aku lebih memilih untuk di sini saja,"

"Balik ke kelas aja!"

"Terserahku. Lagian udah tau lagi sakit, tetep aja bawel," balas Kazune gemas.

Setelah itu, yang ada malah keheningan. Karin memang sering kalah debat jika berbicara dengan Kazune. Akhirnya tetap saja Karin yang harus mengalah dan memilih untuk diam, tak melanjutkan perdebatan yang (sepertinya) tiada akhir.

"Tidur sana." suara Kazune memecah keheningan. Karin mengangguk dan menurutinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menutup kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya Karin sudah mulai merasakan keadaannya membaik. Mungkin karena ada Kazune di sini?

Tak disadari Karin, Kazune terus memandangi wajahnya. Damai. Manis. Kazune tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat sembuh,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Ih, maaf banget chappy ini pendek! Dan cara penulisanku pun berubah. Heh, karena ada masalah di RL dan parahnya itu tidak bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah masalah sepele. Dan itu sukses bikin aku down banget! Okelah, daripada curhat terus, mendingan langsung aja ke balasan reviewnya!

**Akiko Akaike: **Souka. Arigatou. Kalau yang ini gimana? Haha. Arigatou sudah mereview dan ini udah apdet.

**dc: **Yokatta kalau seru! Arigatou sudah mereview ini sudah apdet.

**Guest: **Ini lanjutannya :)

**alfina: **Yosh ini sudah lanjut. Dan yokatta kalau suka sama alur ceritanya. Arigatou sudah mereview.

**Risha: **ELO JANGAN DIBOCORIN QAQ. Balonnye emang kaga nyampe ke mereka, tapi nyampe ke hatimu. Ini udah lanjut. Ty udah ngereview, JANGAN MIKIRIN SEKUEL DULU HAHA INI JUGA KAPAN SELESAINYA :v *tabok*

**Sofia kazurin siquelle: **Wah, arigatou atas jempolnya dan yokatta kalau suka. Maaf kalau chappy ini mengecewakan. Ini sudah update, arigatou telah mereview.

**Cleo merien la feina levie lenatta: **Beneran? Aku sendiri nggak tau novel apa itu karena semua novel yang aku punya nggak ada romancenya haha. Ini udah lanjut, arigatou telah mereview :)

**Hayami rosella vivillia dwinda joana: **Arigatou dan yokatta sudah menyukai ff ini. Kalau chapter sih aku sendiri belum memperkirakan sampai chapter berapa, tapi fic ini panjang. Secara, aku mau nulis ff ini gimana masa-masa pacaran KazuRin sampai Kazune lulus. /SPOILER SPOILER/. Ini dah lanjut, gomen kalau nggak menarik dan nggak panjang. Arigatou sudah mereview.

**f devil: **Iye, soalnya ya gue enjoy sama alur ceritanya haha. dah apdet.

**Natania shion tonnarisa fortuna: **hontou? wah, arigatou! arigatou juga sudah mereview! :D

**Guest: **Ini udah lanjut X)

**juanda. blepotan: **ini udah lanjut

**Akira-Bellachan: **hontou ni? ARIGATOU BELLA-NEE! Ganbatte mo! Dan ini udah lanjut! Daijoubu :)

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **Ini udah lanjut Hana-san! Ganbatte mo!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **Yokatta kalau bagus! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview :)

**Sujiko milicent: **Arigatou! Ini udah update, arigatou sudah mereview!

**Sazumi Misako: **Arigatou! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview

**ryukutari: **Arigatou Ryu-chan! Hmm, aku nggak yakin deh, haha. Ini udah lanjut dan ganbatte mo!

Yosh, akhirnya sudah selesai juga. Gomen balasan reviewnya garing banget!

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan! See u in next chapter!

Akhir kata,

**Review Please? :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lake

Aloha! Akhirnya chappy 3 update! Duh, akhirnya /nangisterharu

Readers pengen aku update kilat? Aku juga! Aku penasaran sama kelanjutannya! /helooo

Satu lagi, gomen ne chapter ini pendek dan mengecewakan!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Chapter 3: **Lake

**Enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"KARIN! WOY! BANGUN! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN!" suara itu terdengar dari luar pintu kamarku. Sangat sangat memekikkan telinga. Apalah itu, sepertinya Yuuki berteriak memakai toak. Gila. Hanya karena baterai jam wekerku sudah habis bukan berarti Yuuki akan menjadi alarm manual yang lebih buruk dari pada jam weker sialan itu, kan?

"KARIN! HOI!" Yuuki menggedor pintu dengan semangat menggebu. Sedangkan aku hanya menutup telingaku dengan bantal, aku pun bergelung dalam selimutku, sudah seperti kepompong saja sekarang.

Apaan sih Yuuki! Otaknya geser gara-gara guru dan pelajaran jangan gitu juga kali!

Ini hari Sabtu! Aku ingin menikmati liburanku di kamar selama dua hari ini saja!

Setelah dua hari lalu aku sakit lalu Kazune mengantarkanku pulang lalu aku digoda terus-terusan sama Yuuki bikin hidup aku gak tenang sama sekali!

"AKU NGANTUK!" mau tak mau aku harus membalas teriakan Yuuki. Bukannya berhenti, Yuuki malah makin menghayati acara menggedor pintunya.

"KARIN!"

Nih, Yuuki jangan-jangan mau bangunin aku supaya aku bisa masakin sarapan buat dia.

Eh, tapi kan yang biasa masakin sarapan itu dia. Haha.

"KARIN!" Yuuki menambah kecepatannya untuk menggedor pintu. Berisik anjir.

Ingetin aku ya _readers_, biar aku bisa nabok mukanya itu.

"PLIS DEH! BERENTI BISA NGGAK?!" teriakku makin kencang dan membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Syukur deh, jadi aku bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

"Karin. Ada Kujo tuh mau ngajak main," suaranya terdengar, agak berteriak tapi tak membuat bising.

Maaf, Yuuki. Aku tak sebodoh itu, he.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Apalagi deh ini. Masa ada burung mau masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela? Udah tau ditutup.

Tunggu, burung?

Mau tak mau aku pun melupakan rasa kantukku ini. Duduk, dan menatap ke jendela yang ditutupi gorden berwarna merah tipis dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kasurku.

Heh. Ada bayangan? Jangan-jangan itu pencuri? Masa sih. Di pagi yang cerah ini ada pencuri? Apa jangan-jangan pencuri itu udah _anti-mainstream_?

Lagian kalo pencuri kok ketok-ketok dulu? Biasanya pake besi dulu gitu biar keren, terus pecahin kaca dan nyelonong masuk gitu aja.

Jadi kayak drama aja. _Author_ juga pakek acara mabok segala.

Dengan perlahan, aku menyibak gorden itu.

"KYA!" aku memekik kaget.

Di sana, Kazune berdiri di balkon kamarku, tepat di depan jendelaku. Jadi dia manjat gitu?

Kazune memandangku dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah berkata, _biarkan aku masuk!_

Dengan tangan gemetar saking takutnya dengan tatapan itu, aku pun membuka jendela itu dan Kazune langsung melompat masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kazune manjat? Kok bisa?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos. Kazune mengacak rambutku yang notabene sudah acak-acakan itu dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau kira aku naik apa hah? Tangga pemadam kebakaran? Helikopter? Gitu?" ujarnya ketus―yang malah membuatku tertawa.

Ckck. Ternyata seketus-ketusnya Kazune juga tetap bisa ngelawak, ya.

Kazune berkacak pinggang sementara aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran juga dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kazune masih dengan ekspresi datar. Aku menoleh ke arah jam wekerku.

**03.00 PM**

Oh iya, kemarin kan jamku rusak dan belum mengganti baterai. Lalu aku menggerling ke sebuah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarku tentunya.

Pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

"Jam sembilan lebih?" tanyaku inosen. Kazune menutup matanya, itu yang dilakukannya kalau ia sedang menahan kesal atau gemas kepadaku.

Memangnya aku kenapa? Sekarang kan memang jam sembilan lebih.

**TING!**

"Hwaa! Maafin Kazune, maaf! Aku lupa kalau sekarang kita mau jalan sama Himeka dan yang lainnya!" aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Ih, sumpah aku lupa!

Aku telat tiga puluh menit, heloo!

Kazune tersenyum lebar—ralat, menyeringai. Kazune nggak mungkin tersenyum kecuali kalau menyeringai. Iris safirnya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengenakan. Jujur saja, bulu kudukku merinding saat itu juga.

Ia melangkah satu kali, dan aku mundur satu langkah. Begitu seterusnya. Tuhan, kenapa Kazune jadi seperti ini?

Oh, sial. Aku terpojok ke dinding sekarang. Ruang kamarku tentu ada batasannya, kan?

Kazune sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat kedua tanganku, mengunci pergerakanku.

Kazune, kau kesambet apa?!

Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang hari ini!

"Karin," suara Kazune merendah. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekatiku. Dan aku memundurkan wajahku sendiri tapi ia tahan dengan sebelah tangannya, jangan lupakan rona merah yang sepertinya telah menjalar di kedua pipiku ini!

Semoga Kazune tak melihatnya!

"K-Kazune …?"

Wajah Kazune semakin mendekat. Mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. Aku ingin memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, aku tenggelam dalam lautan biru safirnya.

Deru napasnya terasa di pipiku. Geli, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menutup mataku ketika wajah Kazune semakin mendekat. Pasrah.

**TUK!**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kazune sudah satu langkah di depanku, tangannya sudah dilepaskannya.

Aku pun mengusap keningku yang disentil Kazune. Duh, sakit nih!

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak lemot lagi, hah?!" hardiknya dan aku pun cemberut.

"KAZUNE, JAHAT!"

* * *

Yuuki pergi. Kebiasaannya. Katanya sih mau kencan juga sama pacar rahasianya. Setauku pacarnya itu laptopnya deh?

Eh, bukannya Yuuki itu jones, ya? Haha.

Jadi inget waktu Yuuki pundung gara-gara laptopnya rusak, haha.

"Naik," Kazune sudah menaiki sepedanya.

Sepeda? Motornya ke mana?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku langsung menaiki sepedanya itu. Iya, masih pundung gara-gara yang tadi pagi itu.

Apa? Kalian bilang aku mengharapkan dicium olehnya?

NO WAY!

Aku takkan pernah sudi memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang semenyebalkan Kazune!

"Nggak nanya nih kenapa aku gak pake motor?" tanya Kazune setelah ia mengayuh sepedanya.

"Pengen banget?" tanyaku dingin. Ini pembalasannya karena selalu berkata dingin kepadaku!

Ia terlihat mengendikkan bahunya sekilas tanda ia tak peduli. Sumpah! Pagi-pagi gini cowok itu nyebelin banget, hih. Rasanya aku pengen menjambak rambutnya sekarang juga!

"Sampai nih," setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tau di mana. Yang pasti ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Aku turun duluan setelah Kazune memarkirkan sepedanya. Tak peduli ia sadar atau tidak, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh tempat ini.

"Cari apa dan siapa?" tanya Kazune yang terlihat menyadarinya.

"Himeka sama yang lainnya mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Himeka mana mau nungguin kamu lama-lama. Dia juga punya urusan kali sama Nishikiori," jawab Kazune cuek sambil melenggang pergi, dan aku ikuti di belakangnya.

Duh, maaf banget, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Michi! Ini semua gara-gara Yuuki yang terlambat membangunkanku!

Eh, kok jadi nyalahin Yuuki, ya? Tau ah.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tempat ini sepi, tersembunyi dan tidak banyak orang yang tau. Ini tempat favoritnya Kazune karena ... di sini bisa membuatmu rileks. Di hadapan mereka terbentang danau yang sangat luas.

Karin terperangah. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah ke tempat ini.

Semilir angin menerpa keduanya. Karin yang membiarkan rambutnya digerai itu hanya berdiri di depan Kazune. Entah Karin menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Kazune terus memandangi rambut indah milik Karin.

"Sekarang, udah gak marah lagi, kan?" suara Kazune berucap. Ia terlihat memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Karin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau … merencanakan ini?" tanya Karin. Kazune menatapnya sekilas, lantas kembali menatap ponselnya lagi.

"Tidak. Karena melihat _mood_-mu yang sedang tidak baik. Aku mengajakmu ke sini saja. Kalau sama Himeka, besok juga bisa," jawabnya cuek dan dibalas anggukan Karin. Kazune meraih _earphone _pada saku jaketnya. Setelah memasangkannya pada ponsel dan telinganya, ia pun menutup matanya dengan alunan melodi yang menenangkan.

Karin meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Lantas tersenyum. Beralih ke danau itu. Kazune memang pintar memilih tempat. Jauh dari keramaian. Tapi sensasinya tak kalah nyaman dengan di bawah sana.

Air yang berwarna biru jernih ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Pepohonan mengitari danau itu. Sejuk. Jarang-jarang Karin dapat merasakan tempat sesejuk danau ini.

Karin melepas sepatunya, dan menginjak pinggir danau itu. Tidak terlalu dalam untungnya.

Kakinya segar ju―

**BYUR!**

"HAHAHA!" Karin mengusap wajahnya dan menatap tajam Kazune yang sekarang tertawa jahat. Tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kazune tertawa di atas penderitaannya itu.

Jadi Kazune dorong dia, bung!

Untung gak ada orang.

"KAZUNE NYEBELIN!" teriak Karin. Baru saja Karin memaafkan Kazune, sekarang cowok itu sudah mencari gara-gara lagi dengannya.

_Kruyuukkk!_

Tawa Kazune mereda, ia menatap Karin dengan senyum kocak tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Lapar?"

Karin mendengus. Kedengeran! Kazune mendengarnya di saat Karin lagi pundung-pundungnya. Kan nyebelin.

Duh, ini orang kayak setan aja! Muncul tiba-tiba.

"K-Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Karin tergagap. Malumalumalu!—pikirnya.

"Nggak kok. Tapi ya muka kamu gampang ditebak." tutur Kazune enteng.

Gampang ditebak?

Apa kejadian yang tadi pagi itu …

"ARGH! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" Karin tiba-tiba menjerit dan menggeleng frustasi. Kazune bingung? Tentu. Apakah Karin sudah tidak normal lagi? Nggak mungkinlah.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit lagi." Kazune pun menyentuh kening Karin dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sip. Suhu Karin bertambah drastis.

"Panas. Pipi kamu juga merah." Kazune berkata inosen. Oke. Sepintar-pintarnya Kazune, ternyata kalau ngehadepin cewek begonya … /plak

Baik. Itu hanya pemikiran Karin saja.

"N-Nggak kok. Mana mungkin aku sakit lagi." Karin buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Kazune dari keningnya. Salah tingkah? Iya. Semoga aja Kazune nggak nyadar!

"Terus, kenapa?"

_Ayo Karin! Berpikir!_

"Soalnya panas sih. Haha." Karin berlagak seolah-olah ia memang kepanasan, dengan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

Kazune mengernyit heran. Bukannya di sini dingin? Dingin banget malah. Udaranya juga sejuk. Terus, Karin dapet panas dari mana?

"Di sini kan dingin? Kamu abnormal ya?"

_Kazune nyebelin!_—pikir Karin.

Tak menjawab, Karin malah cemberut. _Oh god_, pikir Kazune. Membuat _mood_ Karin kembali memang terbilang mudah. Tapi gengsinya Karin itu, loh …

Melihat Kazune yang mulai melepas jaket dan kausnya, Karin menutup mata.

"Nih, ganti bajumu, ntar sakit lagi," pelan-pelan Karin membuka matanya, dan melotot mendapati Kazune memakai kaus biasa dan menyerahkan kaus dan jaketnya pada Karin.

Jadi dia tadi pakai dua baju gitu?

Berarti dia udah ngerencanain ini dong!

Dengan kesal, Karin menerima baju Kazune dan mencari toilet di sekitar sini.

* * *

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo makan," ujar Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin pelan. Iris zamrud Karin menatap ke tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh tangan besar Kazune.

Hangat.

Karin sadar. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menatapnya dengan iri. Mungkin karena ia mendapatkan pacar seganteng Kazune? Atau karena mereka berani bermesraan di tempat seperti ini?

Haha, imajinasimu mulai lagi, Karin.

Duduk di sebuah meja pada restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari danau itu, Karin dan Kazune pun masuk, tentu untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Catat ini: Jam sebelas pagi dan Karin baru saja sarapan sekarang.

* * *

**Kazune POV**

Haha. Wajah Karin itu, kocak banget. Jadi betah buat sering-sering ngerjain dia. Dari tadi pagi juga, wajahnya merah. Sejujurnya aku pengen nyubit pipinya saat itu juga. Kalian harus tau, tadi itu wajah Karin mirip boneka.

Makannya juga lahap, gak jaim sama sekali kayak kebanyakan cewek. Ckck. Kalau saja aku tidak lagi malas untuk banyak bicara sekarang, mungkin aku udah nyerocos duluan.

Yah, ingat reputasi sebagai cowok dingin.

Tapi, dia makan kayak gitu emang nggak salah juga kok. Toh tadi pagi dia nggak sarapan dulu. Salahku juga sih, pakai nyeret dia cepat-cepat ke sini.

Saking lahapnya dia sampai nggak nyadar ya makanannya ke mana-mana. Duh, jadi keinget cara makan Himeka dan Kazusa yang berbeda drastis dari gadis ini.

"Karin," aku membuka suara. Ia pun terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatapku.

"Hm?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Maklumlah, makanan udah penuh gitu di mulutnya. Aku menyeringai, membuatnya menelan makanannya tampa mengunyahnya lagi. Duh, kalau aku Nishikiori atau Kuga pasti sudah kucubit pipinya dari tadi.

"Ada makanan masih nempel," aku agak bangkit dari dudukku. Menggunakan ibu jariku untuk mengusap sisa makanan yang berada di ujung bibir Karin.

Kalian berpikir aku mengikuti cara-cara yang biasa dilakukan Kuga pada Kazusa? Tidak lah.

Cuma instingku saja sih.

Wajahnya memerah.

Yah, setidaknya hari ini aku mendapat hobi baru: mengerjai Karin.

**End of Kazune POV**

* * *

"Kazune, _arigatou_," kata Karin setelah mereka sampai di pagar depan rumah Karin.

"Ya." balas Kazune singkat. Keduanya sempat terdiam. Tapi Kazune terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun segera menatap Karin.

"Karin. Besok, mau jalan bersamaku dan Himeka, yang lainnya juga? Itu sih kalau kamu mau," ajak Kazune. Karin terlihat berpikir. Iya sih, sebenarnya Karin ingin menikmati hari liburnya dengan bersantai di rumah. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi … sepertinya Karin merasa kalau dia harus ikut dengan Kazune dan yang lainnya.

"Um, iya," ia menjawab pelan. Karin sadar, wajah Kazune saat itu seperti menyiratkan rasa lega, dan … senang?

"Oke. Besok, aku jemput kamu jam delapan. Aku masuk kamar kamu lagi kalau kau telat!" ancam Kazune dan membuat Karin terkekeh.

"Iya. Siap, bos!" Karin menggunakan pose hormat, membuat Kazune ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas saking lugunya tingkah Karin.

"Ya sudah, udah mendung nih. _Bye_." setelah itu, ia mengayuh sepedanya. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Gadis itu menatap langit yang sudah dihiasi awan berwarna abu. Lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Semoga besok cuacanya cerah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Aku mau nyoba pake diksi yang simpel. Kalau diksiku terlalu serius kesannya susah dibayangkan dan terlalu memaksakan. Nggak nyambung banget sama ff ini yang notabene ringan. Aku juga mau nyoba POV yang gantian gitu. Jujur aja, aku bosan sama Normal POV dan kesannya jadi nggak lucu. Soalnya kalau datar-datar aja jadi monoton gitu.

Oh ya, mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan aku mau hiatus. Soalnya kan UKK. Jadi, gomen yang minta aku update cepet!

**Special thanks to: Risha, Akiko Akaike, f devil, Vii Violetta Anais, Sazumi Misako, para Guest, Sofia k siquelle, Hayami rosella Vivillia D. J, Sujiko millicent, Shiine chan, Natania shion Tonarisa F, Cleo merien la feina levie lenatta, yamashitaasuka1, Meirin Hinamori 16, ryukutari, alfina, **silent readers, dan yang sudah memfave juga follow.

Maaf maaf banget nggak ada balasan review. Soalnya laptop lagi ngadat nih T_T

Mau numpang promot, aku juga nulis cerita di Wattpad. Kalau ada waktu baca ya, baru satu sih ceritanya juga. Tapi, yah...

pokoknya cari aja unamenya namanya kikaind XD /niat banget promotnya/

Oh ya, satu lagi ya, aku kurang sreg kalau dipanggil senpai sma author. Aku lebih suka dipanggil nama, -Anara- yang penting bukan kedua itu. Aku rasa kalau misalnya kalian manggil aku pake dua sebutan itu, aku jadi ngerasa nggak deket sama kalian. Dan aku mau bikin fanfic baru lagi. Sekadar untuk mempererat hubunganku dan para reviewers :)

Yang pasti, **don't be a silent reader!**

**Review please? :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Sunday!

Kangen banget sama ff ini XD

And, maaf kalau cara penulisanku menurun di chap ini. Dan mengecewakan readers T_T

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, and many more!

**Chapter 4: **Happy Sunday!

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Tapi aku sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kaus biasa berwarna putih, rok berwarna hitam selutut, sepatu kets berwarna putih, dan jaket berwarna _pink_. Rambutku diikat _ponytail _agar tidak mengganggu.

Iya, aku kapok! Aku nggak mau ancaman dari Kazune itu beneran dia lakukan. Kazune itu kan, nggak pernah main-main sama ucapannya!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan cara membanting. Menuruni tangga dan meluncur pada penyangganya. Oke, nggak cewek banget. Apalagi aku ini pakai rok? Kalau Kazune tau gimana ya?

Duh, kok jadi mikirin si pangeran es itu sih? Haha.

Aku masih agak dendam sama dia karena insiden di danau itu. Huft.

Masih sepi. Iyalah, orangtuaku pergi ke Inggris untuk waktu yang sangaaat lama. Dulu, aku dan Yuuki tinggal bersama sahabat kami, Karasuma Rika dan Tsutsumi Shingen. Tapi mereka pindah.

Tanpa mau banyak berpikir lagi, aku segera mengambil sebuah wajan dan sebuah sendok. Lantas berlari kembali menaiki tangga, berhenti tepat di depan kamar Yuuki.

"Oh Yuuki! Bangun dong!" aku pun memukul wajan ini dengan semangat empat lima. Tehee, Yuuki, pembalasan dendamku ini.

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Bisa telat aku kalau begini.

"YUUKI! JANGAN KEBO DONG!" aku berteriak sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada yang menyahut.

Sial, anak itu kebo banget.

"YUU—"

Aku terhenti karena seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutku. Masalahnya sama hidung juga dong! Gila kan? Jadi sesek napas nih.

"Pagi-pagi udah berisik aja," ujar suara bariton itu. Aku mendengus. Sesek juga lama-lama aaaa!

"Jawab bisa gak sih?!"

Mulut aku dibekep!

"Oi, Karin! Jawab! Ngapain pagi-pagi udah ribut?"

Dengan kesal, aku menunjuk tangan besarnya yang membekap mulutku. Matanya pun mengikuti arah tunjukan sendokku. Ia langsung membuka bekapannya dengan cepat dan aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Oi! Bisa nggak sih kalau ngebekep orang itu nggak perlu sampai idungnya, hah?"

Gemas, aku memukulnya dengan sendokku.

"Gini-gini juga aku ini kakakmu," ia balas menjitakku dengan tangannya. Tsk. Aku meringis sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit. Duh, dia kok berani banget ya sama cewek?

"Yuuki nyebelin! Berani banget sama cewek!" aku mencubit gemas lengan kirinya.

"Lah, kamu yang mulai duluan, eh!" serunya sambil mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaranku.

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran kami pagi itu.

**End of Karin POV**

* * *

**Kazune POV**

"Heh, Kujo! Jangan lama-lama kayak kemarin! Disiplin!" semprot Jin saat aku sedang menyiapkan motor untuk menjemput Karin. Aku pun menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Karin yang telat," jawabku ketus sambil menaiki motorku. Jin menatapku tajam, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa renyah sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, emang _anti-mainstream_ deh! Nyalahin pacar sendiri. Haha!"

Aku. Bukan. Pacarnya.

Miris.

"Terserah," jawabku cuek sambil langsung melajukan motorku cepat setelah aku memakai helm.

Rencananya nanti kita mau ketemuan di parkiran motor taman hiburan.

Setelah memotong beberapa jalan agar tidak terjebak dalam kemacetan, akhirnya aku sampai di perumahan Karin.

Sampai di sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang cukup sederhana, aku segera membunyikan klakson motorku.

Terdengar sahutan samar dari dalam. Suara perempuan. Dan aku yakin itu suara Karin karena ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yuuki.

_Cklek_.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Karin sudah berpakaian rapi dan …

Em, manis? Menarik? Aku tidak tau.

"Yuuki! Aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil membanting pintu utama.

Aku _speechless_.

Ia segera menaiki motorku setelah aku memberinya helm.

"Loh? Kemarin naik sepeda?" tanyanya sambil menaiki motorku. Jadi, dia baru sadar?

"Salahkan Kuga yang tak mau nunggu lama," ujarku datar sambil langsung melajukan motorku dengan cepat, dan dadakan jika kau tidak tahu.

"KAZUNE! PELAN-PELAN!"

**End of Kazune POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah sampai di parkiran motor, Karin langsung meloncat turun. Wajahnya pias dan sepertinya _shock _karena Kazune yang melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Sementara Kazune, ia hanya turun dari motornya dengan santai tak lupakan ekspresi datar dan tak bersalah kepada Karin.

"Karin! Wajahmu seperti habis bertemu dengan setan!" celetuk Kazusa, sementara Jin nyengir lebar melihatnya. Oke, anggap saja itu sambutan untuk Karin spesial darinya.

Karin merengut kesal. "YA. Benar. Aku habis bertemu dengan _setan_," cibirnya sambil mendelik ke arah Kazune yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" balas Kazune dingin.

"Kau sukses bikin aku jantungan tau!"

"Terus? Masalah ya, buat aku?"

"Ih! Kazunenyebelin!" Karin yang kesal pun mencubit lengan Kazune.

Sungguh, kelakuan dua sejoli itu sukses membuat dua pasang muda-mudi yang menjadi penonton itu tertawa renyah.

"Apa ketawa?" tanya Kazune ketus di sela pertengkarannya dengan Karin, sukses membuat dua pasang kekasih itu langsung bungkam dan ciut.

Kazune emang paling jago bikin orang merinding.

Asal kalian tahu saja, sekarang mereka berada di parkiran motor Taman Hiburan kota Tokyo. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh mereka—lebih tepatnya hanya Kazune dan Karin saja.

"Ya udah deh, kita mencar ya," kata Himeka tiba-tiba dan membuat Karin menoleh juga menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa nggak bareng-bareng aja?" tanyanya heran. Namun sebelum Himeka menjawab, Karin merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Jangan banyak omong deh. Ikut aku aja," ujar Kazune dingin sambil terus menyeret Karin. Meninggalkan empat orang temannya yang hanya nyengir tak jelas. Kemudian keempat orang itu pun langsung berpencar memasuki Taman Hiburan.

Setelah membeli tiket. Kazune dan Karin baru bisa masuk ke dalam Taman Hiburan.

Karin terperangah. Banyak sekali wahana permainan di sini. Tak hanya wahana permainan saja, namun ada banyak _stand-stand _penjual makanan seperti permen kapas contohnya. Pengunjung? Jangan tanyakan! Banyak sekali! Tentu saja, secara, hari ini kan hari minggu.

"Mau main yang mana dulu?" tanya Kazune setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

"Apa saja deh terserah Kazune," jawab Karin dengan lugunya. Ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya mudah berubah-ubah. _Unik_, pikir Kazune.

"Mau …" jeda Kazune. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke sekeliling. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah wahana yang menarik. "_Rollercoaster_?"

_Deg._

Karin tak menjawab, iris zamrudnya sibuk mencari permainan yang ditunjuk Kazune. Matanya membola ketika menangkap jalur rel untuk _rollercoaster_ yang 'wow'.

"Yang lain aja deh? Emm," Karin mengedarkan pandangan, tapi terhenti ketika Kazune menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah, _rollercoaster!_"

_Glek_.

**XoX**

"Kazune! Aku bilang aku nggak mau ikut!" sentak Karin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kazune pada lengannya.

"Bawel ah," ujarnya cuek sambil terus menyeret Karin memasuki tempat di mana ia bisa mendaftar untuk menaiki _rollercoaster_.

"Kazune! Aku bilang nggak mau!" rengek Karin sambil menatap Kazune dengan wajah semelas mungkin. "Serem tau," gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Biasa aja kok," ujar Kazune cuek dan terus menyeret Karin. Dan akhirnya, setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk menarik Kazune agar tidak menaiki _rollercoaster_, kini mereka pun sudah duduk manis di atas jok dengan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di pinggang mereka.

"Kazune! Aku takut sih! Jahat banget elah!" Karin tak henti-hentinya merengek. Tapi sayang, hati Kazune tak tersentuh dan dengan teganya ia menyumpal mulut Karin dengan permen kapas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya.

Tepat setelah itu, Karin merasakan kalau kereta yang ditumpanginya maju perlahan. Karin tahu kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah pias tatkala menyadari tingginya rel itu dari tanah. Manik matanya melirik wajah Kazune yang biasa-biasa saja.

_Syuung!_

"KAZUNE!"

* * *

Kedua kalinya, Karin keluar dengan wajah yang pias menahan mual. Setelah mabuk karena kecepatan tinggi dan lika-liku dari jalur rel _rollercoaster_ itu, Karin harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menaiki Giant Swing.

Tenggorokannya kering karena kebanyakan berteriak.

"Kamu masuk angin?" Kazune, entah kenapa sudah berada di hadapan Karin dan menatap wajahnya yang pias. Karin mendelik galak, _itu gara-gara kamu!, _batinnya menjerit.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya entah ke mana.

"Kazune! Kita nggak akan naik wahana pencabut nyawa lagi kan?!" pekik Karin yang sudah pasrah diseret oleh Kazune.

Karin duduk di kursi saat Kazune membawanya ke arah kursi panjang. Lalu Kazune mencari _stand _minuman karena ia tau keduanya haus.

"Tunggu deh," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Karin. Karin sendiri, tidak menjawabnya karena masih harus mengumpulkan nyawa.

Tak lama, Kazune kembali dan membawa dua air mineral botol yang dingin. Cowok pirang itu memberikan salah satunya ke arah Karin.

"Tau aja lagi haus," kata Karin tersenyum kecil dan menerimanya.

"Iyalah, aku kan peka," jawab Kazune sambil meminum minumannya. Karin juga berusaha membuka tutup botol itu, tapi tak kunjung terbuka. Karin masih lemas.

Manik _emerald_-nya melirik Kazune yang sudah menegak habis setengah minumannya. Ia berhenti minum dan merebut botol minuman Karin. Belum setengah detik tutup botol itu sudah terbuka olehnya. Kazune pun mengembalikannya pada Karin. "Gini aja gak bisa,"

Karin tersenum kecil, "perempuan kan lemah lembut,"

Kazune balas tersenyum kecil, "yah, pokoknya jam sebelas tepat kita harus langsung bertemu dengan Kazusa dan yang lainnya."

* * *

"Di mana?" Karin menatap Kazune yang sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang yang Karin yakini kalau itu adalah Jin, karena tadi Kazune sudah menghubungi Michi.

"_Ya ya, tunggu aja. Tanggung ini,_" suara Jin terdengar di telinga Kazune yang mendengus keras. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Tak mempedulikan wajah Karin yang meminta penjelasan, Kazune mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari Himeka dan Michiru.

"Hanazono-_san_!" Karin merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya dari samping. Saat ia mendongak, Michi sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Karin. Di belakangnya, berdiri Himeka dengan napas yang terengah.

Ah, ya. Michiru emang hobi meluk-meluk orang kalau ketemu. Baik perempuan atau pun laki-laki.

"Jangan. Peluk. Karin." mendengar suara bariton dengan nada yang rendah dan mengancam, buru-buru Michi melepaskan pelukannya, lantas ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir kikuk ke arah Kazune yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Udah dapat Himeka masih peluk-peluk gadis lain ya," desis Kazune dan tatapannya masih terkunci pada Michi. Karin dan Himeka yang merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Kazune pun mundur satu langkah.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang membuat keempatnya menoleh. Di sana, Kazusa berlari kecil sambil melambai ke arah Karin.

"Kazusa!"

"Ya udah, sekarang, mendingan langsung pergi aja," Kazune pun melenggang pergi, tak lupa tangannya yang menarik lengan Karin. Entah ia kesambet setan apa sampai-sampai hari ini senang sekali nyeret Karin kemana pun itu. Kemarin ngisengin, besok?

"Kazune! Kasih istirahat dong! Mana laper lagi?!" seru Kazusa kesal sambil menendang kaleng kosong bekas minuman ke arah Kazune.

Sayang, meleset.

"Woy. Siapa yang nendang kaleng sampai kena kepala saya, heh?!"

_JGER_

"K-Kazusa-_chan_," Himeka menatap takut dua orang pria berbadan besar. Yang menjadi korban tendangan Kazusa adalah pria yang berkepala botak. Jin menatap pilu Kazune dan Karin yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Oh, biasa. Bocah." ujar yang satunya sambil nyengir. Yang botak hanya menyeringai tak jelas.

"KABUR!"

Dari kejauhan, Karin pun tertawa renyah melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara teman-temannya, dua orang pria berbadan besar, dan dua orang petugas keamanan di sana.

Karin takkan melupakan hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Aneh yah? Enggak puas sih sama chapter satu ini. Tapi ide lagi mentok, makanya aneh, hehe, gomen ne. Oh ya, maaf kalau cerita ini ngebosenin, belum masuk ke konfliknya eh XD

Balasan review

**Akiko Akaike: **Hontou? Yokatta! Gomen ne kalau chapter ini gak keluar romensnya sama sekali. Arigatou udah mereview!

**Sazumi Misako: **Aku juga iri. Maklumlah, author sendiri aja jones wkwkw. Ini udah lanjut, arigatou sudah mereview

**f devil: **Sialan. Aku kan sering ngetroll orang gara-gara ketularan kamu elah. Review lagi XD

**sofia. siquelle: **Yokatta kalau bagus, semoga yang ini juga bagus XD /plak. Ini udah apdet, maaf kalo nggak kilat n arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Ryukutari: **Daijoubu. Lagu apaan tuh? Baru denger! XD /plak. Yokatta kalau menarik, maaf kalau yang ini nggak. Ganbatte mo! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Guest: **Ini udah lanjut. Gomen yang ini nggak bisa panjang dan gak jelas. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **Arigatou! /blushing. Ini udah lanjut, ganbatte mo n arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **Arigatou! /blushinglagi. Ini udah lanjut! Ganbatte mo n arigatou sudah mereview!

**Risha: **Pake tangga hatiku untuk Kajune lah! Parah apa? Yang penting ngga ada adegan ratem nya kan wkakakakak /plak. Udah lanjut

**Hanazawa Maryam: **Hontou? Yokatta! Arigatou sudah mereview! Keep writing juga XD

**Flaesy Kujyou: **Ini udah lanjut! Semoga mengobati rasa penasaranmu, arigatou udah mereview ya!

**Yolanda: **(inner: sok-sokan nggak kenal dia). Makasih yes. Ini baru chapter 4. Udah lanjut ini. Makasi uda ripiu

**Yumi Tiffani: **Yosh! Hidup KazuRin! XD ini udah lanjut, ganbatte mo n arigatou udah ngeripiu XD

**Manda: **Ini udah ngga hiatus kok. Souka? Awas loh nanti disangka ngga waras XD /nak. Oke deh, ini udah lanjut n arigatou udah ngeripiu XD

Segitu aja dari aku. See you next time minna! And,

**Review please? :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Music Room

"Hanazono, terimakasih ya," ucap guru seni Karin ketika gadis itu akan mengembalikan gitar ke ruang musik sesuai permintaannya.

Yah, _sensei _seni ini adalah salah satu _sensei _favorit Karin. Selain karena _sensei _ini baik, ramah, ia juga cantik dan tidak pelit nilai. Maksudnya, dari semua pelajaran di sekolah ini, di pelajaran inilah Karin bisa menyalurkan bakatnya.

Ia memang cukup ahli di bidang musik.

Karin bersyukur akan hal ini. Setidaknya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak begitu buruk di mata orang-orang.

"Dengan senang hati, _sensei_," Karin tersenyum manis. Begitu ia mulai meninggalkan kelas, terdengar langkah Miyon yang menghampirinya.

"Karin, yakin enggak mau kuantar?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit. Raut wajah cantiknya kini tampak cemas.

Lagipula, apa yang perlu Miyon takutkan?

"Iya, Miyon. Aku sendiri aja, deh," balas Karin enteng. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Miyon, Karin melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang musik. Sudah empat hari semenjak di taman bermain itu, Karin dan teman-teman Kazune sekarang jauh lebih akrab.

Tepat di depan ruang musik, Karin berhenti sejenak. Seseorang sedang bernyanyi di dalam sana, suara bariton yang familiar tapi Karin tidak tau siapa. Penasaran, ia pun membuka pintu ruang musik tersebut.

"Kazune?"

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, and many more!

**Chapter 5: **Music Room

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_"So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that le_―"

"Kazune?"

Kazune menghentikan nyanyiannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruang musik yang terbuka, di mana di sanalah Karin berdiri sambil membawa gitar dan tasnya. Karin menutup pintu tersebut dan menyimpan gitar juga tasnya pada tempat yang telah disediakan. Kazune entah kenapa, menyunggingkan senyum kecil terhadap gadis itu.

Di sinilah ia, bernyanyi sambil memainkan _keyboard_ seorang diri di dalam ruang musik. Pelajaran terakhir tadi ulangan, dan lagi-lagi ia selesai duluan. Karena bosan, ia memilih ke ruang musik ini. Tak lupa ia membawa tasnya diam-diam.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Karin sambil duduk salah satu kursi dekat _keyboard_ itu.

"Nyanyi?" gumam Kazune. Nadanya terdengar seperti pertanyaan dari pada pernyataan.

"Tadi suaramu bagus! Aku ma―"

"Kau mendengarnya?!" tanya Kazune, kurang _woles_. Tapi sudahlah, Karin juga pernah melihatnya tertawa renyah saat di danau beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan, ya, Kazune juga tidak begitu dingin lagi padanya.

"Iya, tadi dengar dulu lalu masuk," jawab Karin agak bingung. Kazune mengangguk saja, awalnya ia pikir Karin langsung masuk saja, bukannya diam dulu.

Yah, kadang Kazune tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya Karin.

Karin tidak tau persisnya, berapa lama ia berada di sini, dan mengobrol dengannya. Ternyata, banyak yang Karin belum tau tentang Kazune. Cowok itu bisa memainkan banyak alat musik dan tentu lebih _pro _darinya.

Dan untuk yang terakhir ini Karin meminta Kazune untuk bermain _bass _dan tentu saja dikabulkan cowok pirang itu.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah lima dan Karin pikir sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Kazune, ayo pulang," peringat Karin. Kazune mengangguk dan menyimpan _bass_ ruang musik itu kembali pada tempatnya. Ia lalu beralih menatap Karin yang tampak kesulitan saat membuka pintu ruang ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Menatap tangan Karin yang masih berusaha membuka pintu. Karin terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kalau gerendel pintunya ... macet.

Kedua alis Kazune ikut bertaut, ia lalu ikut mencoba membantu Karin. Yang tentu saja membuat tangannya otomatis menggenggam tangan Karin.

Seperti biasa, hangat.

Karin tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi ... setiap tangan Kazune bersentuhan dengannya, kehangatan itu menjalar hingga ke wajahnya―bahkan pernah sampai ke telinganya. Seperti saat ini.

Karin menepis pikiran konyolnya itu. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya.

Melihat Kazune menghela napas pasrah itu membuat hati Karin berdebar. "Kenapa? Kita terkunci?"

Wajah Kazune benar-benar pias sekarang. "Kayaknya ... gitu,"

* * *

Karin _speechless_. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku di sebelah Kazune sementara cowok itu berusaha membuka pintunya berkali-kali. Tak jarang ia menendang atau melontarkan sumpah serapah pada pintu tersebut.

Tidak, tidak. Kazune tidak panik. Ia hanya ... kesal? Penjaga sekolah juga pasti sudah menutup gerbangnya. Karena biasanya antara jam setengah lima sampai jam lima, ia berkeliling sekolah, sementara sekarang sudah jam lima lebih. Dan ruang musik ini letaknya cukup terpencil.

Melihat Karin yang masih membeku, Kazune mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya lagi. "Karin! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk nge-_froze _lagi!"

Tersadar, Karin membongkar tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Menghubungi Yuuki atau siapalah itu. Tersadar akan sesuatu, ia merutuk kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah. Pakai punyamu gimana?" tanya Karin. Secercah harapan terlihat jelas pada manik zamrud miliknya.

Kazune menghela napas, lagi. "_Low batt_,"

Lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala Karin. "Ah, aku bawa_ charger_! Bentar ya!"

Gadis itu pun membongkar tasnya lagi, mengabaikan Kazune yang sekarang _sweatdrop_.

Yang benar saja? Tidak membawa ponsel tapi _charger_-nya dibawa?

Karin mengeluarkan _charger _dari dalam tasnya. "Ini di―"

Seketika, lampu mati. Jendela ruangan ini menghadap ke koridor jadi sama sekali tidak berguna. Untuk keluar melalui jendela itu pun tidak bisa karena ukurannya yang kecil. Dan payahnya sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Bahkan untuk melihat di mana Karin saja sudah menyulitkan.

"_Shit_," ceplos Kazune begitu saja.

Tidak ada respon dari Karin, Kazune mengernyit. Tidak mungkin kan Karin kabur dari ruangan ini? Kan mereka terkunci.

Akhirnya, Kazune berjalan pelan ke arah di mana tadi Karin membongkar tasnya. Tak sengaja menendang kaki Karin, Kazune hanya menggumamkan kata _'ups' _dan duduk di sebelahnya, di lantai.

"Hei?"

Hening.

Kazune mengernyit lagi, ia pun menyentuh pundak Karin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakan pundak gadis yang diajaknya bersandiwara seminggu yang lalu itu kini terasa bergetar.

"K-Kenapa?"

Karin tak menjawab. Ia tetap meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Takut.

"A-Aku ..." gumam Karin lirih. Membuat sepercik rasa cemas timbul di dalam hati Kazune, "a-aku .. fobia gelap,"

Hening. Kazune tak merespon. Sementara Karin sudah siap jika saja cowok itu menertawainya atau bahkan mengejeknya.

Tapi kan, punya fobia juga gak salah!

Kazune tersenyum geli. "Ngomong dari tadi,"

"Ya, terus gimana nih!" seru Karin. Jujur saja ia senang karena Kazune tak menertawai fobianya.

"Ya gima―pfft, bentar," Kazune benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dan Karin, melotot tak percaya. Awalnya ia kira Kazune tidak akan menertawainya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. "Hah ... hah ... m-maaf. Habis, gelap takut, setan takut, ketinggian juga takut. Hahahah!"

Menertawainya saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Karin. Dan Kazune juga mengejeknya? Yang benar saja!

Kazune benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang. Membuat Karin mencubit lengan kekarnya tak terima. "Seenggaknya aku gak takut serangga!"

Kazune tersedak. Ia menatap Karin dengan mata yang membola sempurna. Oh, siapa yang berani membeberkan kelemahan terbesarnya pada Karin? "Siapa yang ngomong?"

Kalau Jin atau Michi, Kazune sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk mereka.

"Kazusa,"

Cowok itu mendengus. Kalau kedua adiknya, ia tidak berani melakukan apa pun selain pasrah.

Setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah hening. Kazune larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan Karin sibuk menenangkan dirinya dari rasa takut yang makin lama makin terasa, ia berharap Kazune mencari topik yang baru supaya dia bisa melupakan rasa takutnya sejenak.

"Hei Karin,"

"Hm?"

Kazune menerawang ke depan―walau yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang akan orang lakukan, ya?" gumamnya, Karin masih antusias mendengarkan. "Apa yang akan orang lakukan jika perempuan dan laki-laki hanya berdua di dalam ruangan gelap dan terkunci seperti ini?"

Karin meninju perut Kazune. Kesal. Kalimatnya tadi benar-benar ambigu!

Kazune mengembuskan napasnya berat. Sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Pasalnya, Kazune bukanlah orang yang pintar mencari topik untuk dibicarakan. Ia adalah seorang pendengar. Dan sekarang, keadaan ini menuntutnya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Karin melupakan rasa takutnya.

Ini yang bisa membuatnya frustasi. Apalagi saat ia mendengar Karin yang sudah hampir menangis.

Oh, sial.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Michiru di saat Himeka ketakutan? Memberinya permen? Serangga. Tidak. Apa pun selain serangga. Lagi pula, di sini tidak ada permen.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jin jika Kazusa ketakutan? Memeluknya? Tidak. Karin dan dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan berarti apa pun selain teman. Mengingat Jin seorang penyanyi, kemungkinan besar ia akan menyanyikan Kazusa sebuah lagu.

Lagu?

Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Karin kan suka musik.

"Nyanyi, yuk, Karin," gumam Kazune seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mencari gitar atau piano atau apa pun itu yang bisa mengiringinya bernyanyi. "Suka lagu apa?"

Akhirnya Kazune menyentuh sesuatu yang ternyata _keyboard _(ruang musik ini sangat luas, _keyboard _dan piano saja masuk dalam satu ruangan―menurut Kazune, hal ini membuat pihak sekolah terkesan kurang kerjaan).

Dalam hati, Kazune berdoa supaya Karin tidak meminta lagu yang terlalu menye-menye. Mengingat ia tak begitu suka lagu yang semacam itu. Terlebih, lagu semacam itu kalau dinyanyikan dalam suasana seperti ini, tidak akan menghibur―itu menurut penilaian Kazune. Tapi kalau Karin yang minta, apa boleh bu―

"Maroon 5," gumam Karin setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sejenak. "Love Somebody. _Please?_"

Kazune mengangguk. Yah, walau pun Karin tak bisa melihatnya sih. Berita Kazune jenius dan hebat sekaligus ternyata memang benar adanya, dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, ia masih bisa menekan tuts _keyboard _dan memulai intronya.

"_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"_

Iris safir Kazune membola begitu Karin melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way"_

Ini pertama kalinya Kazune mendengar Karin bernyanyi, dan suara Karin sangat ... indah.

Kali ini, baik Kazune dan Karin bernyanyi bersama.

"_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I'll think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way"_

Mereka berhenti bernyanyi dan setelah itu ... Karin tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek atau apa, tapi memang tawa tulus dari hatinya.

Membuat hati Kazune menghangat entah kenapa.

"Suaramu bagus ..." gumam Kazune tulus. Membuat Karin tersenyum kecil. Apalagi saat Kazune mulai menekan tuts _keyboard_-nya dan membentuk melodi dari lagu yang sangat Karin sukai.

First Love - Utada Hikaru

Keduanya tak ada niatan untuk bernyanyi, mendengar melodinya saja sudah cukup untuk menghibur Karin.

"Kazune ..."

"Hm?"

"Ternyata penilaian pertama memang buruk ya. Kamu asik," gumam Karin, lagi-lagi ia menggumamkannya dengan tulus. Kazune masih sibuk dengan _keyboard_-nya.

Cowok itu tersenyum kecil.

_Dan kau, unik_―_tidak, tapi_ ... _spesial._

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, terdengar suara langkah dari luar ruangan. Kazune otomatis berhenti. Membuat suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin satpam!" seru Kazune dan mendekati pintu. Tapi keduluan Karin.

Dengan tenaganya, Karin menggedor pintu tersebut dengan heboh sambil berteriak kencang―Kazune menutup kedua telinganya akan hal ini.

"PAK ATAU SIAPA PUN ITU TOLONGIN DONG KITA KEKUNCI DI DALEM!"

Kazune tau Karin orang yang berisik, tapi gak segininya juga kali.

_Thanks for _Yuuki yang udah ngajarin Karin jadi berisik kayak gini.

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan mengagetkan keduanya karena orang yang membuka pintu itu bukan satpam.

Tapi Michiru.

* * *

"Jadi, sekarang bisa jelasin kalian ngapain?" tanya Michi―dia yang biasanya ceria sekarang sangat serius. Dia bilang ada urusan OSIS dan telah meminta izin pada penjaga sekolah untuk mengunci gerbang jam delapan malam saja. Sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh dan mereka berada di parkiran motor.

"Kita kekunci di dalem," jawab Karin senang karena tentu saja, di sini tidak segelap saat di dalam ruang musik tadi.

"Lalu, kalian ngapain?" tanyanya lagi, tatapannya mengintimidasi. _Apa, sih, Michi, _batin Karin.

"Kita cuma nyanyi. Gak lebih," jawab Kazune cepat. Melihat Michi cemberut, ia pun melanjutkan, "kenapa?"

"Gak seru elah,"

Karin _sweatdrop_, sementara Kazune mencebik sebal. "Udahlah, aku mau antar Karin dulu. Nanti kalau Sakurai nyari dia kan susah lagi,"

Michi mengangguk dan kembali ke sekolah. Sementara Kazune sudah menstarter motornya.

Dan, jangan lupa jaketnya sudah dipakai Karin sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N:**

YOW H-8 UN SEMENTARA GW GABISA BELAJAR KARENA KEPIKIRAN FF INI! /ngerap ala killer bee

Ah, akhirnya, setelah setahun aku bisa lanjut. Uh senangnya!

Maaf ya pendek. Tapi seenggaknya ada perkembangan dari diri mereka hyaaa /taburbunga

Selain itu, chapter-chapter sebelumnya udah kurombak ulang dan kuedit, tapi gak banyak karena ternyata gak segj yang kukira heweheheh

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini!

_Balasan review:_

**Akiko Akaike: **Sekarang minggu. Sekarang gimana? Nambahin gk? Masa mau dibocorin skrg sih heweheheh. begitu ya yokatta. ini udah lanjut maaf mendadak jadi siput hehe thanks for the review

**Risha: **bersukur lagi dong ini gak ditelantarin lagi keburu gw tobat. kalau kangen tahu beli aja sono. jaaa thanks for the review ya ris

**Guest: **akhirnya Audrey update jugaaa skrg meheheh. Maaf gabisa kilat yaaa. moga masih suka. makasih udah reviewww! :3

**sofia. siquelle: **kalau skrg gimana? :'D heheh, itu sih belum yh. lagian aku gabegitu srek kalau bikin FC yg bullying gitu. menurutku Kazune. soalnya aku gasuka sasuke HAHAHA /ditendangFCsasuke. Jaa ne. makasih udah mereview

**f devil: **ini update lg maz. Sori gak cepet HAHA

**Flaesy Kujyou: **makasih uu aku terharu. ini udah next maaf klo ga kilat. semoga ttep suka!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **ini udah next yaaa makasih duuuhh terharu deh

**Sazumi Misako: **Semoga yg ini gk membingungkan hehe. Smoga yg ini juga makin keren dan ini udah lanjut yaa

**Furaenika Viina: **begitukah? makasihh aduuh. ini udah lanjut dan aku pasrah kalau gak keren /senyummiris. makasih udah review yaaa

**Manda: **semoga yg ini gk membingungkan. klo yg ini gimana? terbayar ga setelah penantian satu tahun. /nak. ini udah lanjut ya makasih udah review dan udh nunggu!

**Kuriyama San: **ini udah update yaa

**ka-chan: **ini udah yaa hehe. semoga yg ini ga nanggung. makasih udh review ya

**mo: **humoris kah? menurutku garing. tapi yokatta kalau begitu, aku suka humor dan senang bisa bikin org tertawa. ini udah cukup romantis belum? maklumlah mereka belum jadian jdi gini deh. makasih udh review yaa

**ema-chan: **ini udah lanjut yaaa hehhehe. seru kah? Yokatta uuu :3 makasih udah review yaa

**Hayashi Hana-chan:** Hana-neee! begitulah Kazune ahahah. begitukah? yokatta. ini udah lanjut. ganbatte mo! makasih udah review hana-nee!

**Chieya: **ini udah lanjut yaaa hehehe

AH LEGA INI UDAH UPDATE. BEBAN BERKURANG SEDIKIT HAHAHAHA.

Omong-omong, minggu depan aku UN jadi mohon doanya ya hihi.

Makin mendekat ke konflik yeaahahhh

review please? aku pengen tau gimana reaksi kalian setelah menunggu selama 1 tahun. itu pun klo ada yg nunggu.

/siapkan diri dari hujaman golok dan kawan2nya

oke, see you!

**Don't be a silent reader! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: New Student

Yee, akhirnya chapter 6 update juga! Enjoy reading geng :P

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, and many more!

**Chapter 6: **New Student

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Baru jam pelajaran pertama, namun kelas sudah sangat ribut. Pagi-pagi seperti ini, harusnya jadi suasana paling adem sebelum matahari mulai berdiri tegak di langit. Tapi sekarang malah bikin telinga Kazune panas.

Dibilang _freeclass _sih, tidak. Pasalnya guru yang satu ini hampir tidak pernah absen mengajar. Harusnya juga tidak terlambat. Kedisiplinan yang diutamakan.

Kazune mendengus tatkala melihat Jin mulai modus ke beberapa perempuan di kelas. _Gak tahu diri, _batinnya. Padahal kan, Jin sudah punya Kazusa. Inginnya sih, nyeret cowok itu ke lapangan lalu ikat ke tiang bendera. Tapi sekali lagi, Kazune malas. Nanti sajalah saat ia sudah memiliki _mood _yang baik, Kazune bersumpah untuk menghadiahkannya bogem mentah.

Baru selesai berpikir, seluruh murid kelasnya langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Kelas pun seketika hening.

"_Ohayougozaimasu!_" sapa guru sejarah begitu ia memasuki kelas. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua. Gadis itu terlihat sangat asing, namun memakai seragam yang sama dengan siswi sekolah ini.

"_Ohayougozaimasu, sensei!_"

"Maaf karena _sensei _terlambat masuk kelas. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Kyoto." ujar lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Ia pun mengangguk pada gadis itu agar memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ohayougozaimasu minna-san! Watashi no namae wa _Karasuma Rika _desu._ Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian._ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _ujarnya dengan suara cukup antusias, namun tetap anggun. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tentulah semua orang menyadari bahwa gadis ini seseorang yang berkelas.

Kazune menatap gadis itu datar, tepat pada saat itu Rika membalas tatapannya.

Sadar bahwa iris safirnya terlalu lama memandang iris rubi milik Rika, cowok itu cepat-cepat melihat ke luar jendela.

Bahkan ketika kaki jenjang gadis itu berjalan melewati kursi yang didudukinya, Kazune masih tetap menatap ke luar jendela. Tepat di mana beberapa siswa siswi entah dari kelas apa bermain basket di lapangan.

"Oh, ya. Kujyo-_san_, istirahat nanti kau temani Karasuma-_san _keliling sekolah, ya."

"Kok saya?" ceplos Kazune saat itu juga. Tersirat nada jengkel dan malas yang nyata pada suaranya.

"Iya, kamu kan ketua murid. Lakukan, dan tidak ada bantahan!" tegas _sensei_. Kazune mendengus, lagi. Inilah sebuah nasib yang ia tidak sukai karena menjadi ketua murid. Tak mau menunggu bantahan terlontar dari bibir Kazune, _sensei _pun langsung memulai pelajaran.

**xox**

"Er, Kujyo-_san_, maaf merepotkan," ujar Rika setelah berdiri di samping meja Kazune tepat saat _sensei _meninggalkan kelas. Cowok itu mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Rika yang berdiri mematung. Tepat saat berada di ambang pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau keliling sekolah gak?" tanyanya dengan muka judes seperti biasa.

"E-eh, iya," jawab Rika seraya berlari kecil untuk mengekor langkah diam, Rika menatap punggung lebar dan tegapnya Kazune. Otot-otot lengannya pun bagus, membuatnya terlihat gagah. Pasti Kazune memiliki perut enam _pack _dan dada yang bidang.

_Bodoh! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Rika! _Batinnya berteriak. Rika menggigit bibir dengan pipi yang sudah dipastikan merah.

Menarik napas panjang, Rika memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Kujyo-_san_,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu gak kasih tahu ruangan apa saja yang kita lewati?" _fix_. Itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah meluncur dari mulut Rika.

"Di atas ruangan kan sudah tercantum namanya," jawab Kazune. "Aku cuma menemani biar kamu enggak tersesat."

"_Aku cuma menemani biar kamu enggak tersesat."_

Rika meremas ujung kemejanya. Kalau anak zaman sekarang sih bilangnya _baper_. Bawa perasaan. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya Rika baper sama seorang cowok.

"Oh, iya."

Rika tidak boleh terlihat _nervous_! Apalagi untuk orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Mau bagaimana pun, dari kecil Rika dikenal sebagai sosok yang percaya diri. Jangan sampai sikapnya berubah hanya karena baper terhadap cowok ganteng tapi judes seperti Kazune.

Kazune memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Gara-gara ponselnya tertinggal di rumah ia jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Karin. Padahal kan, tadinya Kazune mau ke kelas Karin—Jin dan Yuuki juga tidak bisa membantu karena dari tadi sibuk menyalin tugas. Cih.

Tunggu, untuk apa Kazune harus memikirkan itu? Memangnya Kazune _siapa _di mata Karin? Toh hubungan mereka juga hanya sandiwara, kan?

Terlihat beberapa siswi yang berbisik-bisik dengan temannya, namun arah matanya menuju pada Kazune dan Rika.

Kazune mendengus pelan, sudah dipastikan akan kedatangannya gosip baru.

"Kujyo-_san_, kenapa tatapan mereka seperti itu, ya?" tanya Rika begitu saja. Pertama, ia merasa risih dilihat seperti itu oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kedua, ia sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Kazune.

"Kamu kan anak baru."

"Iya, sih ..." jawab Rika. Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi perbincangan yang berarti di antara keduanya.

* * *

Karin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tepatnya saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Tumben sekali Kazune tidak menghampirinya. Apa dia malas atau sibuk? Karin jadi tidak ada nafsu makan.

Tidak. Karin _tidak _peduli. Ia hanya penasaran. Karin menatap ponselnya beberapa saat, lalu meraihnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu pada ruang obrolannya dengan Kazune.

_**Karin: **__Kazune_

Hening beberapa saat setelah Karin menekan tombol kirim. Belum dibaca, tentu saja.

1 menit ...

2 menit ...

Karin membanting kepalanya ke tumpukan buku di mejanya. Persetan dengan dua orang siswi kutu buku di pojokan kelas yang terkejut dengan tindakan dadakannya. Gadis itu menutup iris _emerald_-nya dan menghela napas panjang. Kenapa ia begitu memikirkan Kazune, sih? Hak Kazune dong kalau ia tidak menghampirinya. Lagian siapa sih, mereka hanya teman kan.

Karin menyentuh perutnya. Lapar. Karin menyesal tadi menolak ajakan Miyon untuk ke kantin. Terpaksa ia harus ke luar kelas seorang diri, dengan muka nelangsa layaknya jones.

_Well_, kenyataannya memang jones sih.

Setelah membeli roti belut kesukaannya, ia memilih duduk di meja paling pinggir dekat jendela, tapi tidak di pojok. Makin merasa jones, deh.

"Kamu tadi lihat Kazune-_senpai _tidak?" ucap seorang siswi yang duduk tepat di meja belakangnya. Karin menajamkan pendengaran.

"Iya, tadi dia jalan bareng perempuan, cantik banget!" balas yang satunya. Karin tersedak.

"Hmm, memang Kazune-_senpai _sudah putus dari Karin, ya?"

_Pacaran saja enggak! _batin Karin jengkel.

"Mungkin. Lagi pula aku lebih dukung Kazune-_senpai _pacaran sama gadis itu daripada sama Karin, sih," jeda beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan. Kali ini membuat hati Karin tersayat. "Lebih selevel,"

Karin cuma bisa senyum.

"Kamu tahu gadis itu siapa? Rasanya aku baru pertama kali lihat,"

"Itu anak yang baru pindah dari Kyoto. Siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa ..."

"Yah sayang sekali. Tapi sudahlah, buat apa terlalu dipikirkan,"

_Giliran orang cantik saja bilangnya enggak terlalu dipikirkan, tapi giliran aku rasanya dihujat terus, _batin Karin miris.

Karin membuka matanya, menatap kosong pada roti belut sudah digigit setengah bagiannya.

Entahlah, dadanya terasa sesak.

* * *

Ini baru hari pertama Rika mulai sekolah, tapi tepat saat jam pelajaran terakhir sudah ada ulangan harian. Apalagi Rika benci banget sama yang namanya kimia. Sekarang, Rika cuma bisa pasrah, untunglah ada beberapa soal yang bisa ia jawab.

Rika melihat jam, kata temannya jam tiga itu sudah waktunya pulang. Itu berarti tiga puluh menit lagi bel berbunyi dan Rika baru menjawab sebagian soal.

Rika mendengar kursi yang seperti di dorong dan ia melihat Kazune sedang mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya. Oke ini cukup mengejutkan karena soalnya sangat susah. Tapi melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang biasa saja, Rika dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kazune merupakan orang yang pintar.

"_Sensei_, saya keluar ya." ujar Kazune dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari _sensei_, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Tak lupa tas jingjingnya.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Kujyo mau ke kelas Karin," bisik seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya pada temannya yang duduk di sebelah Rika. Kalau Rika tidak salah pemuda itu namanya Yuuki Sakurai.

"Iya. Dari tadi kan dia belum ketemu Karin," jawab Jin seraya terkekeh.

Rika mengernyit, _siapa Karin? Apa dia pacarnya Kujyo-san?_

**xox**

"Karin, ayo pulang ..." ajak Miyon pada Karin yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Yah, aku ada piket dulu. Kamu duluan saja," balas Karin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Okelah. Oh iya pasti kamu pulang sama Kazune-_senpai_," ujar Miyon iseng. Karin tidak membalas, hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Kelas sudah cukup sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang hari ini ada jadwal piket kelas. Baru saja Karin ingin mengambil sapu, gadis berambut krim panjang memasuki kelas.

"Karin, kamu duluan saja deh. Hari ini tidak piket juga gak apa," ucap Ana—seksi kebersihan kelas.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Sudah, pulang saja sana," ujar Ana sambil membawa tas Karin dan memberikannya pada Karin, setelah itu ia menyeret Karin keluar kelas.

Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma Karin tidak mau kalau harus membayar denda karena tidak piket.

"Untuk kali ini tidak usahlah bayar denda. Aku anggap kamu sudah piket. Dah!" Ana lalu berlari memasuki kelas. Meninggalkan Karin dengan wajah herannya.

"Karin,"

Karin tersentak dan menghadap ke samping. Di sana, terlihat Kazune yang bersandar pada pintu. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"Eh, Kazune." jawab Karin tersenyum miring. Tentu saja ia masih kepikiran dengan gosip itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kazune mendekat, Karin ingin mundur namun tangan kanan cowok itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Kuat namun tidak menyakitkan. Karin sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak memberontak. Tepat saat bibir Kazune berhenti di telinga Karin, gadis itu dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kazune.

_Kazune ... wangi._

"Maaf ya, hari ini gak sempet ke kelas. Tadi ada murid baru di kelasku jadi aku disuruh mengantarnya keliling sekolah," bisik Kazune tanpa diminta.

"Hah kenapa ha—"

_Oh, iya, aku 'pacar'nya._

"Iya gak apa," jawab Karin tepat saat Kazune menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Bibir Kazune pun tertarik untuk ikut tersenyum. Cowok itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Karin lalu mengacak pelan puncak kepala Karin.

_Iya, ini cuma sandiwara. Gak usah berharap banyak, Karin_.

"Karin!" seru seseorang di belakang Kazune, membuat keduanya menoleh cepat. Kedua iris _emerald _Karin membola sempurna.

"Rika?"

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

* * *

**A/N:**

aduh, maaf ya udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. audrey kena wb dan ini udah ganti plot berkali-kali. alhasil kayak gini deh jadinya. ini pun bikinnya waktu lagi uas. tapi gak apalah mumpung audrey lagi ada ide.

dan, maaf kalau gaya penulisannya berubah lagi. ceritanya chapter ini lagi gloomy gitu (sebenernya alesan doang, aslinya krn kebanyakan baca novel gloomy)

yasudah, langsung saja ya ke balasan review :p

**mo: **maaf lama updatenya dan chapter ini kurang romantis. trus kurang memuaskan juga. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Guest: **wah sama audrey juga udah mulai lupa sama ceritanya XD /woi makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**azahnurbandini: **wah makasih kalau bagus. ada deh, yang penting ikutin aja terus ceritanya. ini sudah update ya maaf lama. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Yumi Azura: **yeay, gimana un-nya? lancar XD? sekarang uas malah mikirin ff XD iya arigatou! dan makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Hinamori Meirin: **balik lagi trus ilang lagi XD! aku juga kangen kakak wkwk. /bantai kak mei sesuai permintaan/ makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**White Squill: **gak ada kata telat untuk mereview, adanya telat untuk update :'), yoroshiku mo. yah baguslah kalau suka, tapi kalau di chap ini jadi gak terlalu ooc lagi deh hmm. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Agung: **sekarang mah gak seru deh kayaknya huu. yosh makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Milky Holmes: **Kak Bella! XD yaha jadi gak enak deh udah masukin kata kasar kaya gitu :v. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Manda: **wah syukurlah sudah bikin senang! yang ini mengesankan gak ya? haha enggak deh :p ini udah lanjut hehe maaf lama, makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Silent Reader: **ini udah mulai masuk konflik kok wkwk. yosh ini sudah lanjut ya, makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Risha: **hehe gue paksa review lagi ya :V iya sayang makasih ya /janganmulai. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Mizuno Rie: **wkwkw sayangnya di sini ga banyak scene kazurin sih. tapi semoga suka. ini sudah lanjut yah, makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Meydiana585: **iya ini udah lanjut wkwk maaf lama. gak ditelantarin kok wkw. makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Seriaryu Kairu syin: **waalaikumsalam! ini udah dilanjutin. nanti di akhir bakal aku jawab kok wkwk. iyaa makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**YuriKazehaya: **syukurlah kalau suka! ini udah lanjut ya makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Flaesy Kujyou: **sukurlah kalau suka yaaa! ini udah lanjut XD makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**faelaholic: **ini udah lanjut yaa. chapter ini gak lucu tapi semoga suka. makasih sudah nunggu dan makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Ana: **nama nya XD ini udah lanjut ya makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**karin Ashiya: **Ini udah lanjutt maaf lama, makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**Guest: **semoga masih romantis XD makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

**AnnoraKazuRin: **maafin lama :[ ini udah lanjut kok makasih udah mereview, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya:p

Yah, akhirnya selesai juga balasan reviewnya. Oh iya kalau ada yang mau kontakan sama audrey jangan sungkan! bisa invite pin bbm audrey kok, pinnya: 5897D100. yak makasih sudah membaca. maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan bentar lagi masuk ke konflik. alurnya sudah bisa ditebak kan ya? :p

salam cinta dari audrey :*


End file.
